Against all odds
by mamya
Summary: How one meeting can change someone's life. AU! M/G Chap.33 Penelope goes back to California.
1. Shopping

**Chap.1 Shopping**

***************************************************************************

**Well, I'm into alternate universe, so bear with me.**

***************************************************************************

It was a lovely day in Chicago. SSA Derek Morgan who worked for the BAU a FBI unit walked in the supermarket in company of his younger sister Desiree. He had some necessary time off from his work and intended to enjoy this time with his family. As a caring and serving son, he had suggested to his mother to rest and that he would do the necessary shopping with his sister.

"So bro, what's new in your life?" Desiree asked taking advantage of being alone with him to learn some things about his life.

"Nothing. Work is fulfilling my life right now. We're so busy." He said sighing."

"No girlfriend?" she asked curious.

"No…. there's one girl from time to time but nothing serious."

"When will you settle down? I'm eager to have a little Derek to spoil."

"Not anytime soon." Derek chuckled.

He didn't want to be categorical but he doubted he would ever settle down. In one hand he didn't want to disappoint his mother but in the other hand he knew that no matter what, he would always be her favourite boy.

"Come on! You're 35, don't you want to share your life with someone?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know. It's not my priority right now and I guess I haven't met HER yet." He said smiling.

"Enough about me! And you?"

Desiree blushed.

"I've met this lovely guy at the university, we are getting to know each other."

"Ok. Just be careful, ok?"

Yes kind Sir." Des said smiling.

They did their shopping and happily exited the supermarket. Derek was pushing their trolley and didn't really paid attention to his surroundings. That was not like him but he was really free in his family town.

"Be careful." Des said suddenly. It was to late the trolley shocked with an electrical wheelchair.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." Derek said to the person he had shocked into.

"That's ok. I'm used to it." The woman said with a soft and smiling voice.

She passed them, Derek couldn't' help but stared at the blond woman.

"Hearth to Derek." Desiree said.

"Hmm?"

"You're ok?"

"Yes. Let's go." He said pushing the trolley towards the car.


	2. A day in the park

**Chap. 2 A day in the park**

***************************************************************************

Derek walked quickly through the park to join his mother and sisters for a picnic.

It was a sunny day and Fran was happy to have all her children near her.

"Sorry mom, I'm late." He said sitting near Sarah;

"Did you enjoy your time at the youth centre?" Desiree asked.

"Yeah. The center has improves so well since… HIM."

Fran put a soothing hand on his tight.

"I'm so proud of you, baby."

Derek smiled at her.

"Well, let's eat, I'm starving!"

"Always eating. I wonder how you don't take weight."

"I don't eat so good meals at Quantico." He chuckled.

"Well, I made one of you favourite."

"Let me guess, chicken and potatoes."

"You bet:" Sarah exclaimed.

The meal went smoothly. They were enjoying the strawberry pie; Sarah had baked when a little dog went by their sides visibly attracted by the smell.

"What an adorable dog." Desiree said to the licking puppy.

"McKey!" a feminine voice called behind them.

The Morgans turned towards the voice.

'Derek isn't she the woman from the supermarket?"

"Mmh mmh;" he replied looking at the woman.

She was visibly looking for the puppy. When she spotted him, she considered driving in the grass, it was risky.

Sarah sensing her hesitation got up.

"I'll lead him to her." She said grabbing the leash.

Before anyone could answer she pulled the dog and walked towards the woman.

***************************************************************************

Penelope was upset; her puppy had managed to escape.

"McKey!" she called without success.

The park was nice buy she couldn't go on the grass as the ground wasn't flat.

She went on the little paths through the path when she finally spotted him.

"Great, just great." She muttered when she saw that she wouldn't' be able to go after him without risking falling.

She saw her dog smelling the bags and rolled her eyes.

When she saw one of the women getting up, Penelope's eyed filled with tears. The woman was kind to give her the dog back. Some other people wouldn't have bothered.

She smiled kindly at the woman when she gave her McKey's leash.

"Thank you so much. I couldn't go on the grass; my best friend here wouldn't have followed me there."

Sarah chuckled.

"I'm sorry; I hope he didn't disturb you."

"Not at all. We love dogs."

"Oh do you have one?"

"No, mom always refused despite Derek's (my little brother) insistence."

"Mckey is my best friend and only companion, I love him." Penelope said with affection but Sarah noticed a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Thanks again. I have to go."

"Do you want to join us?"

"No thank you. I should go feed the little one. Have a good evening."

"bye." Sarah said staring at the retreating wheelchair.

***************************************************************************

"So what did she say?" Derek asked curious.

"She thanked me and told m that she loved her puppy. I invited her to stay with us, but she refused. She seems really kind, joking about her disability, she seems lonely though." Sarah said sighing.

"I wish she's not, a disability is hard it's better to have someone to support you." Fran said.

Desiree looked at Derek who was staring at the spot where the woman was.

"What is it bro?"

"I'm sorry to have shocked with her at the supermarket."

"She didn't seem upset, she even smiled…" Desiree replied.

Derek shrugged.

"Can I have another piece of pie? He said changing the subject."

Fran smiled and complied.


	3. Distress

Chap. 3 Distress

***************************************************************************

« Eddie, please don't hang up! » Penelope pleaded.

"I need to do some rehab, I may be able to walk after that." She said with a hopeful voice.

"Why do I call you? You're family!" she cried.

"I can't work! I can't before regaining the full mobility of my right arm!"

"I wished that unlike the others you had a heart! Fine, I won't call either of you again. I just thought that after my first call you would have thought about it… I was wrong." She said before hanging up.

She sobbed hard for some time, after that she was spent and stared at her whining puppy.

"I'm sorry McKey sometimes I wonder if I hadn't been selfish picking you, I just can't do anything.

***************************************************************************

After hearing his whining for quite some time, she decided to have a walk with him.

"Let's go or it's going to be too late."

McKey run towards her happily.

"Someone's happy at least." She sighed;

She hated her bad moments when she couldn't see a bright future for her. She wanted to walk as before, to have a job she loved and some friends… for now she would have to go on with McKey.

***************************************************************************

"Ok, boy. I think we should head back, it's going to rain and we're really far from home." Penelope said after walking a while with her dog.

Just some minutes later, the rain started to fall hard.

"Oh god, it's not my day;" she muttered.

She was in a residential street; her thought shad led her really far from her place.

She was happier after this time outside but the rain saddened her and she began to cry again.

She saw a man running by her and stopped in his tracks.

"Are you okay?"

"Sorry?"

"Are you okay?"

Penelope looked at the man.

"I'm okay. We already met, didn't we?"

"Yeah, I bumped into you at the supermarket."

"Oh yeah;"

"Are you okay? You are crying."

"I'm okay. I have to go, I'm really far from my place and I can't be ill."

"Where are you living? I could drive you. My family house is just over that street."

"No thank you, that's ok."

"You're really damped and it's no disturbance, really." He said with a smile.

Penelope looked at her dog that was jumping at the man.

"McKey stop it."

Derek took the leash from her hand and pulled the dog.

"You have no choice now; I promise you that I'm safe I work for the FBI."

"Ok okay Mr FBI; I have no choice McKey seems to like you."

***************************************************************************

She silently followed him inside the house.

"Are you sure?"

"Come on, it's better inside don't you think?

"Derek honey…" Fran said getting out of the kitchen. She stopped when she noticed the young woman with him and the dog as well.

"Mom, this is…" Derek started realizing that h didn't know her name.

"Penelope Garcia." She said holding out her left hand.

"Nice to meet you. Fran Morgan and over there it's Derek." Fran said raising her eyebrows at Derek.

"Hem I met her not far away from here, it is raining hard and I proposed her to drive her back;

"That's kind of you. Come on Penelope, I'll give you a towel and some tea while Derek gets change. Fran said.

Penelope smiled and followed her in the living room.

***************************************************************************

"Are you ok, dear? Your eyes are red and puffy."

"I'm fine thank you." Penelope said uncomfortable.

"Where's McKey?" she asked when she notices her puppy disappearance.

"Derek took him upstairs, don't worry. He had always wished to have a dog."

Penelope thought that maybe the puppy would be happier with a walking person.

"I'm sorry Mrs Morgan. I have to go." Penelope said suddenly.

"But it's raining and the tea is almost ready.

"Thank you but…"

Derek arrived, the dog at his toes.

"Your dog is adorable, Penelope."

"Isn't he?" Penelope said smiling.

Derek nodded and took the puppy in his arms.

"I'm sorry Derek, thank you for your offer but I need to go."

"Penelope let my son drive you please."

Penelope nodded but stayed silent.

Some minutes later, she was back in front of her place.

"Thank you very much. She said ashamed because Derek had to carry her inside the car and put her wheelchair in the backside.

"You're welcome Penelope. Do you need help to go outside?"

"No I'm okay thank you." At that moment, McKey escaped.

"Oh no!"

"Go inside, I'll bring him."

"You're sure?"

He nodded. Several minutes later, he knocked at her door; she let him in.

"Thank you so much."

The phone rang but she didn't move.

"You don't pick up?"

"No, it's surely a mistake."

He stared at her surprised.

"Penelope Garcia, you better pick up that phone! We told you to not call us! You're not part of that family anymore!"

Penelope looked away ashamed and broke down again.


	4. Rejection

**Chap. 4. Rejection**

Derek didn't know what to do about Penelope. He wanted to comfort her but he hardly knew her. Will she even allow him?

Penelope quickly recovered and wiped her fresh tears.

"I'm sorry; thank you so much for the ride and the dog."

"Do you need something else?" he asked softly.

"Could you please, knock at my neighbour door, she's my nurse. I need her to go to bed."

"I can help you." He said.

"I thank you but it's better be her."

"Good, I'll go then. "

"Thanks again Derek."

"You're welcome. Here is my phone number." He said following an impulsion.

"Hem, thank you but that's ok…" she said.

He nodded disappointed by her rejection.

"Goodbye Penelope, goodbye McKey." He said before closing the door.

Penelope heard him talk with Susan who quickly knocked at her door.

"Hello Susan. I'm sorry we've been caught by the rain."

"Who is that handsome man, Penelope?"

"I met him while I was outside; he kindly drove me and McKey back here."

"Very kind. He's so sexy."

"I guess."

"Oh come on, you're just disabled, not blind. Or maybe you prefer the women."

"Don't be silly! It's over for me; who would want a burden in his life?"

"Don't talk like that. You should have taken advantage of his presence to invite him for a dinner."

Me? A dinner with him?" Penelope chuckled bitterly.

"Well, in fact I'm glad you didn't invite him because I've a date with him tomorrow."

"You didn't waste time."

"Me never."

"If you don't mind, I want to go to bed."

"Well, I'll help you have a shower and I'll help you to bed; did the puppy eat?"

"No." Penelope sighed following her in the kitchen.

That night, Penelope hardly slept. She kept thinking about her bother message.

"I wish I had died in that accident." She whispered bitterly.


	5. Dinner and realization

**Chap. 5**** Dinner**** and**** realization**

***************************************************************************

« So, you drove her home? » Fran asked when Derek came back.

"Yes; don't worry she's safe."

"I know… how was she?"

"Fine, until we entered her place and he heard this nasty message from her brother."

"Oh."

"This woman is all alone apart from the dog and the nurse who takes care about her."

"She lives with a nurse."

"No… the nurse lives next door, it's easier for her. By the way I have a diner with her tomorrow."

"With Penelope?" Fran asked smiling.

"No with Susan, the nurse. She invited me, I couldn't refuse and she's cute."

"Derek, my baby boy." Fran said shaking her head.

"What's that?"

"I wonder when you'll settle down."

"I need to date to meet THE woman who will make me a taken man." He chuckled.

Fran shrugged and headed towards the kitchen.

***************************************************************************

"So Derek what kind of job do you have?" Susan asked smiling.

"I work for the FBI."

"I should have guess, with this well built body;" she said flirting.

Derek chuckled.

"So you're a nurse. You work in a hospital."

"Yes I part my time between hospital and people who needs me at home."

"How long have you been taking care of Penelope?"

"It's been 6 months now. The poor one is alone…"

"I guessed it. What happened to her?"

"An accident but I shouldn't be talking of this with you."

"Yeah, you're right."

"It was very kind of you to drive her yesterday."

"It was normal."

"No some people don't bother about the others."

"Do you know where Penelope's family live."

"I think she mentioned California, why all these questions?"

"I don't know I'm just curious." He said casually.

They went on discussing about casual things.

***************************************************************************

The next morning found Derek alone in bed. After their evening together, he had no intention sleeping with the pretty nurse but here he was in her bed; he got up and pulled on his boxers. He found a note in the kitchen telling him that she was at Penelope's.

He quickly put his clothes and decoded to go out discretely. Unfortunately, when he opened the door, Penelope was saying goodbye to Susan.

"Hey, good morning sweetheart." Susan said smiling to him.

"Hi; good morning Penelope." He said softly.

"Good morning. Thank you Susan. See you tonight, Right? Or should I call another nurse?"

"No, that's ok. I'm sorry for yesterday; Derek made me forget my duty."

Derek shot a look at Penelope who looked hurt, sad but all above tired.

"Oh God, she can't go to bed alone." He thought.

"Penelope, I'm sorry, I didn't think…" he said guiltily.

"That's' ok, maybe I should find another nurse for the nights… since Susan will certainly be busy. She said before closing the door.

"You're leaving." Susan said shrugging.

"How could you forget about her? He asked puzzled.

"Come on! It's no big deal."

"No big deal! Where did she sleep? In her wheelchair?"

"What's your problem, we had a great time together no? And you only talk about that disabled woman. If you want to do one of them, go after her."

Derek stared at her in disbelief.

"You're really sick, you know that?" He said with disgust.

He then left hurriedly, berating himself for the acts he did because of what he had between his legs.


	6. Apologize

Chap. 6 Apologize

Derek entered silently his mom's house and quietly walked towards the stairs.

"Hello baby, you had a great evening?" Fran asked.

"Mom, Hi. He said kissing her.

"So?"

"What?"

"Your evening and night?"

"Mmh yeah." He said embarrassed.

"Don't be ashamed, I used to be young too." She said smiling.

"Yeah."

"I am making the breakfast care to join me? Des will be there in a few."

"She didn't sleep here?" he enquired.

"She's a big girl; they had a party at a friend's house. Her boyfriend came to pick her up."

"Mmm, I would like to meet him."

"Don't do your big brother… you'll meet him if she wants to."

Derek shrugged.

"So breakfast?"

"I'll take a shower and I'll be right there."

Derek let the hot water wash the guilt and dirtiness he felt by his involvement with Susan. There was no way that Penelope hadn't heard their argument; she surely wouldn't want Susan as a nurse now. He would find another one for her as a way of apology.

* * *

As soon as Penelope closed the door behind her, she stared blankly at it. She let a tear fall. How dared she treat her like that? She was paying her for this job! She had had to sleep in her wheelchair for god sake. She was going to tell Susan that she didn't want her to take care of her anymore when she heard the argument.

What Susan said hurt her deeply; she treated her like an animal. She so wanted to tell her it was over but what she paid Susan was nothing compared what she should pay another nurse.

What could she do? Fire Susan and hire a more expensive nurse or bear with her until she found another solution.

She heard as Derek nearly yelled at her and visibly left. Susan cursed and slammed her door shut.

"Let's go McKey, we need some fresh air, don't you think?"

The dog barked and Penelope smiled at him.

"Good boy, at least I have you." she whispered.

* * *

Derek ate quietly his breakfast.

"What's bothering you?" Des asked.

"mmh, nothing. Mom you know some nurses, don't you?"

"Yes why? You're fascinated by nurses now?" Fran asked.

"No not at all, it's for Penelope."

"Doesn't she have a nurse?"

"Yes but that woman Susan isn't really good for her, I'd rather find her another."

"Why are you caring so much?" Fran asked curious.

"Who is Penelope?" Desiree asked.

"It's a long story." Derek sighed ignoring his sister's question.

"Well?" Fran said.

"I spent the night at Susan's and she forgot about Penelope. She's the one who takes care of her, to help her to bed, that kind of stuff."

"Oh my god; it's horrible." Fran said covering her mouth, she felt sad for Penelope.

"Well this morning when I woke up Susan wasn't there she was at Penelope's. I wanted to go discreetly but they were at the door. Penelope looked hurt and tired; I couldn't help but feel guilty in some way. But the worse was that Susan didn't seem to feel that bad about it. We had an argument and I left. I'm sure Penelope heard the argument. I just don't want her to be taken care of by someone who can easily forget her."

"I understand. Yes I know some nurses; I'll phone them later to see what we can do."

"I think that Penelope's need someone on the mornings and on the nights."

"ok." Fran said grabbing the dishes.

"Let them mom, I'll clean."

"Good boy. It's a pity you have to go in two days."

"I know."

He quickly cleaned the kitchen and left.

* * *

After this walk with the dog Penelope had cleared her mind; she couldn't get rid of Susan like that; she didn't have the time or the money to have another nurse.

She waited for the elevator when Susan stormed out of it.

"So, I'm fired?" she spat angrily.

"No, what are you talking about?"

"Derek, he told me that I was fired that you had another more competent nurse to take care about you."

"What! No! You know that I can't afford another nurse."

"Anyway, I'm done with you. I rather have patients who can pay me fully. You obviously have someone to take care of you. I don't know what you have done to him? Did you two have sex or what?" Susan said nastily.

"No!" Penelope cried.

"Of course not, he's not that brave." Susan said before leaving.

Penelope looked at the closed door with disbelief.

She knew that after Susan behaviour she should have fired her but she was not in a very comfortable financial situation.

She took the elevator and was surprised to see Derek leaning on the wall next to her door.

"Penelope." He said smiling apologetically.

"What are you doing here?" she asked angrily.


	7. Out of my life

Chap.7 Out of my life

"_Penelope." He said smiling apologetically._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked angrily._

* * *

Derek at her hearing her tone sighed.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened with Susan, but…"

"Oh yes you should be sorry. First she forgot about me because of YOU; then I learn that YOU have fired her without my consent!" she said pissed.

"We need to talk."

"No, get out of here and out of my life!"

"Penelope."

"Stop calling my name! You realize that you've fired the only nurse that I could pay."

"I found you another one." He protested.

"How dared you? You should mind your own business."

"I just wanted to help you. Susan is not right for you."

"You can't judge that you hardly know her."

"Didn't you hear what she said about you? don't even deny it, I know you heard it! Don't you have dignity?" he said with an upset tone.

As soon as he has said these last words, he knew that he had made a huge mistake.

"Penelope, I didn't mean."

"Leave me alone. I do have dignity. My dignity is to be clean at night and on the mornings, to be able to sleep in a bed. I can't do that alone! And if I have to put with nasty people to be allowed these little things, then I would do it." She said opening her door.

Derek stepped towards her.

"Look Mr FBI, I don't know I had the misfortune to meet you but don't mess up with my life! Go back to Susan, I don't need your pity!" she closed the door shakily.

She released McKey and took a deep breath before letting the tears falling freely. Soon she was sobbing hard and her dog sensing her distress whined.

* * *

Derek looked at the close door some moments before walking towards the elevator. When he heard her sobs he hesitated to knock at her door, but he knew that she wouldn't open it for him.

"Mom is right, why do I care? She doesn't even want me to help her." He said before entering the elevator.

* * *

Penelope hung up the phone frustrated. She had called numerous nurses without success. She had to face the truth she couldn't afford anything. Despite her faults, Susan had been an angel of mercy. She lived near her and what she paid her was nothing, really nothing…

She sighed…maybe Susan would come to her senses and accept to take care of her again.

Normally Penelope would have erased such a person from her life, but now she was in a huge distress, she just wanted to bang her head in a wall.

She had two options: call Susan or call Derek. She just didn't know what the worse was.


	8. Care too much

Chap. 8 Care too much

* * *

Fran knew not to mess with Derek when she saw him enter the house. He had a look who spoke from itself.

"I guess she didn't want your help?"

"No. she said some truths; it's not entirely Susan fault, I admit that I forgot about Penelope too."

"She's mad at you?"

"Yeah, she's mad because I had fired the only nurse that she could afford."

"Oh baby. You just wanted to help."

"I don't know why I care so much. I care too much…"

"She made a way through your tough heart."

"Mom."

"I don't talk about love. I talk about care."

Derek nodded and shrugged.

"Anyway. I wish she find someone on her own." He said before going to his room.

Fran looked at her son's back with a smile; she was so proud that for once a complete stranger had melted his heart without even knowing it. There was hope after all.

* * *

Penelope saw the sky become darker with each minute passing. Her housekeeper had done the cleaning and was kind to cook her something. Penelope hadn't dared ask her to help her to bed. And now, she was stuck in that damn wheelchair.

McKey whined and she knew that she'd have to go out.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I almost forgot you." She whispered.

She hadn't called Susan or Derek, because one she couldn't call Susan, it would be degrading and secondly, she had refused to take Derek number.

She watched at her dog that was visibly happy to be out.

Without knowing it, she found herself in front of the Morgan's house. She decided to go back home but a little voice told her to apologize to Derek. He hadn't done something really wrong. Well, because of him, Susan had forgotten her, but if Susan had been a real professional, she shouldn't have forgotten her in the first place. She hadn't seen pity in his eyes on the contrary of most people. Yeah she needed to apologize.

She took a deep breath and wheeled towards the door.

* * *

The Morgans were having dinner all together. There was only one day left to Derek in Chicago and they wanted to spend as much time as possible with him.

Sarah was telling how life at work was when the doorbell rang.

"I got it." Desiree said.

She opened.

"Hello."

"Hi, hem I don't want to disturb you but is Derek here?"

"Derek, yeah. Come on follow me." Desiree said kindly.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, of course. You're just in time for dessert."

"Oh you were having dinner, I shouldn't have come…"

"No, no…"Desiree said but was interrupted by Derek.

"Who is it?" he asked appearing.

"It's Penelope, right?" Desiree asked turning towards the blond.

Penelope nodded nervously.

"Hem Derek I know that I have no right to come to your mom's house after being so harsh with you. I was just having a walk with my little boy here." Penelope said nodding towards the puppy.

"Anyway, I came to apologize… I was so angry and all but I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Penelope, that's ok. I think I understand."

"Good. Well I should go now."

"Don't you stay for the dessert?" Desiree asked.

"No, I already ate thank you."

"Goodbye." She added turning towards the door.

Desiree rushed toward her to open the door.

"Penelope?" Derek called.

"Yes?"

"Have you found someone? A nurse, I mean?"

Penelope blushed deeply embarrassed.

"No, but I'll managed."

"How? You'll fly on your bed," he asked sarcastically.

Penelope couldn't help but laugh her first real laugh since ages.

"I can always try."

"come on, you have to try mom's pie, then Derek will drive you, maybe mom can help you to bed. She's a nurse you know?"

"Des, you're a genius why didn't I think about it?" Derek exclaimed tearing his eyes away from Penelope.

"What? No… I…s he can't… I should go." Penelope stammered.

"McKey doesn't want to leave." Derek said staring at the dog that was jumping at his jeans.

Fran, then Sarah joined them and pushed Penelope to accept their invitation.

Penelope nodded and joined them at their dinner table; though she refused the pie.

"Don't you love pie?" Fran asked.

"No!" Penelope cried embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't yell like that… I'm so embarrassed." the blond woman said blushing.

"That's ok, if you don't want a piece of pie." Sarah said reassuringly.

"I' sorry." Penelope said on the verge of tears.

She hated when she was so vulnerable.

"What is it?" Fran asked sensing that there was more behind it.

"I avoid eating outside or at the other people place… it's not like I have that much invitations… I… I can't use my right arm, my right hand as well and my dexterity isn't really well my left." She finally admitted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have guessed." Fran said.

"That's ok. I just made a fool of myself again." Penelope sighed.

"Listen. I'll pack a piece of that pie so that you can eat it at home."

Penelope eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

After many arguments, Derek drove Penelope and her dog back home, Fran was with them to help Penelope go to bed.

Penelope brushed her teeth and Fran helped her into her pyjamas.

"You're so kind." Penelope said with a trembling voice.

"You don't have to thank me, young girl."

Fran helped her to climb in the bed with Derek's help.

"Thank you, you are angels." Penelope said.

"Penelope, tomorrow morning, I'll come to help you. Then one of my friends will take care of you. We'll discuss the financial part tomorrow."

Penelope nodded and smiled before closing her eyes.

Derek fed the puppy and joined his mother who was checking on Penelope kitchen.

When he saw her shoulders shaking, he hugged her from behind.

"She only has frozen meals that she put in the microwave. She shouldn't be alone." She said with a teary voice."

"I know, mom. She had a difficult relationship with her family I guess."

"Well, now I will take care of her."

"You don't mind?" he asked.

"No, I want to… and I know that if you lived here you would do the same thing."

She wiped her tears and turned towards him.

"I'm so proud of my baby boy…" she whispered.

Derek smiled and led her outside the apartment. He was satisfied, e=because he knew that for once he had done the right thing.


	9. Farewell

**Chap. 9 Farewell**

**Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for the mistakes!**

* * *

The next morning found Fran at Penelope's. She had taken the other set of keys in order to enter the apartment. She was greeted by McKey.

"Hello to you too." She said giving him some food.

She entered the bedroom where Penelope was stirring.

"Good Morning Penelope."

"Good Morning."

"What about a good bath?" Fran proposed cheerfully.

Penelope blushed slightly.

"Fran, it's very kind of you but I'm a little ashamed to ask that from you, that beside changing my catheter."

"Penelope, it's nothing I haven't done or seen.

Penelope nodded and Fran carried her in the bathroom.

She felt nearly immediately at ease with Fran while she was giving her the bath. They talked about her family and their lack of compassion.

"I can't really blame them. I left California and then this accident happened…"

"Penelope you had the right to live your own life. This accident could have happened in your hometown."

"Yeah surely… a casual car accident. I just wished they could help me. Without money I can't have a rehabilitation… there's a chance for me to walk again and to use my hand. I can't work without it."

"What is your job?"

"I work with computers, I design softwares etc."

"Didn't you have a job?"

"I had one in California. When I was afforded a new job here I came… but before I could sign my contract, I had that stupid accident. Now, here I am without work, health insurance…without future."

"How do you pay your rent?"

"I had some money that I've put aside. Not enough to fully pay my rehabilitation though. Maybe I should go back to California and beg my brothers to help me."

Fran didn't answer but thought about a solution.

* * *

Derek waited patiently for her mother to come back. He had decided to cook her a good lunch to thank her.

"Derek?" she called from the door.

"In the kitchen."

"What's smelling so good?"

"Lunch. I'm cooking you pastas and my secrete sauce."

"Why?"

"You're such a good mom and a good person."

Fran smiled.

"I didn't mean to take such time but Penelope and I talked about many things…"

"Is she ok?"

"Yes. She's just a little lonely. She used to have so much friend in California…"

"She lived in California."

"Yes… I'll tell you all the story while we eat."

* * *

"So she's all alone since that accident, she has no money to pay her rehabilitation and her brothers refuse to help her." Derek said with anger.

Fran nodded.

"She told me that maybe she would comeback in California in order to beg her brothers…she doesn't want to give up yet. Do you know that she worked with computers… if only she could find a job…" she sighed.

"Maybe I could talk about it with some people I know here."

"You know that she can't use her right arm…"

"I know. Maybe I could pay her the rehabilitation for her arm, then she would find a job and pay for the rehabilitation of her legs."

"You would do that for a perfect stranger?"

"She's no longer a stranger and yes I guess."

"You really care for her, don't you?"

"I…well yes. I want to help her."

"But she won't allow you to pay for her, believe me. She refused to come for dinner tonight when I suggested that she needed a home cooked meal."

"She's used to be alone and doesn't want to feel like a burden."

Fran nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll find a solution. One of my friends from the hospital works in the rehabilitation facility, I could ask you some favours. Penelope's arm isn't really that weak. I'm sure he can help her."

"Thank you mom." Derek said kissing her cheek.

"Dessert?" he asked getting up.

"definitely." She said smiling helping him with the dishes.

* * *

Penelope was coming back from her evening walk with McKey. In the corridor she was welcomed by a wonderful smell.

She entered her place and was startled to see Derek getting out of her kitchen with an apron.

"Derek? What are you doing here?"

"Hey. How are you?" he said casually.

"I… hem. I'm leaving tomorrow and I wanted to see you before."

"Yes. but what's with the cooking?"

"Oh yes… I hope you don't mind…" he said sheepishly.

"Who gave you the key? Ok, wrong question…" she said.

"Come on I don't bite. The dinner is almost ready."

"Derek you didn't have to. I'm able to cook something."

"Don't lie to me. I know that your freezer is full of meals. I won't blame you, it should be hard to cook with one hand."

Penelope smiled; this man didn't stop to amaze her.

"Thank you, it's very kind of you… I just don't eat with other people."

"I won't look at you, I promise." He aid smiling.

She couldn't say no.

"My mom will come later with your new nurse if you still want someone else to take care of you."

"I don't want to take all of her time… it's not fair I can't fully pay her."

"She's ok with that and she only works part-time at the hospital."

"Then, I would prefer to have her as my nurse."

"It's settled then. I think she likes you very much."

"She's really kind."

"That's my mom." He said proudly and Penelope chuckled.

"Well, Ms Garcia, dinner is ready, please come near the table."

Penelope did as he said and waited for him to have the delicious dinner he had cooked.

* * *

"Derek that was… delicious." Penelope said stroking her stomach with her hand.

"Thank you. I hope you have place for the dessert."

"It depends."

"Chocolate mousse."

"I love chocolate." Penelope said giggling.

"I guessed so. See, it wasn't that bad to have dinner with me."

"No…"

They ate the mousse in silence before Derek cleaned the dishes.

Not late after that Fran knocked at the door.

"Good evening children."

"Good evening Fran. You have an amazing son, you know that." Penelope said beaming.

Fran was glad to see Penelope smile.

"thank you. It went well, I guess?"

"perfect." Derek said leaving the kitchen.

"Mom do I wait for you?"

"No, you have some packing to do."

"Yeah right." He said looking at Penelope.

Fran decided to leave them alone and headed towards the bathroom.

"Well, I guess it's a goodbye." Penelope said with a smile.

"Yeah for now. I'll come back"

"Thank you so much for what you've done despite my harshness."

"I was guilty too. Here is my numbers, cell and home. You can call me whenever you want."

"Thank you." She said holding the card tightly in her hand.

"Well I should go now."

"Yeah. Goodbye Derek stay safe."

"You too." He said kissing her cheek.

He closed the door behind him and leaned on it a moment.

* * *

Penelope looked at the closed door, and then she went inside the bathroom where Fran was waiting for her. She smiled at the older woman, knowing that now everything would be alright.


	10. Life goes on

**Chap. 10 Life goes on**

* * *

After this time off Derek's life was busy; they had many cases and he hasn't much time to phone his Mom.

From time to time Fran would phone him and tell him the news. He learned that Penelope was improving, little by little; she was gaining some mobility in her arm.

Fran had found a physiotherapist that accepted to rehabilitate Penelope's hand firstly. Maybe he later he would help her with her legs. Derek had been happy to find that Penelope was happier with the time going.

He hadn't heard from her since he had left Chicago and had asked his mother why. Fran told him that Penelope also asked some news but didn't want to disturb him as he was often on the road.

"Tell her that I don't mind…"

"You can call her too, you know."

"I don't have her number."

"It's a pretext. If you really wanted it…"

"Yes I guess. Listen I've got to go."

"Bye baby."

* * *

Penelope was happy, now after more than six months of rehab she could move her hand and arm; it wasn't completely healed but that was an improvement. Only some months left and she could fully use her arm. She had been so lucky to meet the Morgan family. They were very kind. Fran acted more like a mother than a nurse. Sometimes she felt bad to not be able to pay her more so she had started to search for a job.

She hadn't dared phone Derek, she owed him so much but she didn't want to intrude; she could disturb him while he was at work or worse while he was with a woman.

She had some news through Fran and she was happy to know that he was doing well.

She interrupted her thoughts when Alex her physiotherapist knocked at the door.

"I'm coming."

* * *

"Well guys, I think we deserve some time off." Hotch said while they were on the plane.

They hadn't had some time off for ages.

All the team agreed while Rossi was on the phone with Strauss.

"Guys time off approved. Two weeks." Rossi said sitting down.

They all smiled knowing where they wanted to go.

* * *

Fran was coming back from Penelope's place when she had the surprise to see Derek parking in front of the house.

He quickly left the car and gathered her in his arms.

"Hi mom."

"Hi. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry to arrive like this. I wanted to surprise you."

"I'm so happy! It's been what? 8 months?"

"Yes. I know we've been so busy." He sighed.

"Anyway; you're here now. How long?"

"Two weeks."

"Wonderful. Come on, I'll make you some breakfast."

"Where you at Penelope's?"

"Yes."

"How is she?"

"Fine; you should see her. She seems happy."

"And her arm?"

"Good. She has even found a job in a library… she works with computers of course. She's thinking about applying for a teaching job."

"Wonderful."

"You know, I'm glad that Alex accepted to take care of her. They had become so close…"

"Oh, they're an item?"

"No! Alex is gay, they're close friends now."

"I guess that's why she didn't call me."

"Of course not. She always asks about you. You didn't call her either."

"I don't know what I would tell her. I don't know her that much."

"What's your problem? And the dinner you shared months ago?"

"So much time has passed."

"Believe me, she cares for you. It's just hard to keep contact when the other one is away, and you only met briefly."

Derek nodded.

"Tonight, I invited Pen and Alex for dinner. You don't mind?"

"Not at all." Derek said grabbing his bag.


	11. Reacquaintance

**Chap. 11 Re****acquaintance**

* * *

At 8 pm Alex parked in front of Fran's house. He had borrowed a car from the rehabilitation center to be able to carry Penelope and her wheelchair.

"Here we are princess."

"Thank you so much Alex."

"That's what friends are for."

Penelope reached for his hand and squeezed it.

* * *

"I'll get it." Derek said when he heard the bell.

When he opened the door, he saw the surprise in her eyes.

"Good evening Penelope." He whispered.

"Derek, Hi!" she said with a surprised smile.

He smiled back and looked at Alex.

"You must be Alex. I'm Derek." He said shocking his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Alex said kindly.

Derek invited them inside and they sat in the living room.

Derek stared at Penelope and smiled. She looked so much better than 8 months ago.

"How are you Penelope? Mom told me that you work in a library?"

"Yes. Alex made a wonderful work and I can use my arm now. It was time for me to have a work and maybe start the rehabilitation."

Derek nodded.

Fran arrived and greeted the guests.

"Penelope you're beautiful tonight. You changed your clothes?"

"Yes. Alex helped me a bit." She said blushing.

Derek shot a look at them; she should trust him deeply to allow him to help her dress.

Penelope smiled at Alex sweetly.

"Well children, the dinner is ready."

They sat around the table, Fran and Derek facing the guests.

* * *

The dinner went well; Derek realized how close Alex and Penelope were. They shared a chemistry that he had rarely seen in two friends.

Their banter made his head spin a bit.

He was going to ask something when his phone rang. He excused himself and went in the kitchen.

When he returned, Penelope was laughing hard and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her face.

"Who was it?" Fran asked when he sat down.

"My girlfriend." He said reluctantly.

"Oh the same from two weeks ago?"

"Mom." He said embarrassed.

"My son is a kind of Casanova…" Fran said joking.

"That's not true. I'm just not ready to settle down." He said looking away.

"Don't worry Derek, Alex is a lot like you. At your ages there are not many men who want to settle down." Penelope said.

"Hey, we're supposed to be friend." Alex said pouting.

"You know that I love you Lex." Penelope said kissing his cheek.

Derek looked at the pair with envy… he wished he had a close friend to talk to sometimes; someone he could trust blindly.

"And you Penelope, don't you have someone?"

At seeing her face darken he knew that he had asked the wrong question.

* * *

"I'm sorry Penelope. I didn't mean to..; I was just curious. Oh God." He said getting up and leaving the room.

"Derek." Fran called.

"Fran, I'll go. Stay here." Penelope said wheeling towards the kitchen.

"Derek. I don't mind."

"Your face told the contrary."

"I know… listen with the accident it's not that someone find me that attractive… even bef…"

"You're pretty, you know that right?" he said.

"I don't know. Well that's ok… we should go to the others now."

Derek sensed that she didn't want to talk about it and followed her.

After the dessert they talked a bit, then Alex who had to work the next morning told them he had to leave.

"Thank you Fran. It's been nice to see you again Derek."

"We could meet again. I'm here for two weeks" he said.

"Sure." She replied smiling.

"I'll call you."

* * *

That night after Alex helped her to bed and left, Penelope thought that there was so much more behind what Derek Morgan pretended to be.

On Derek's part, something was telling him that he needed a friend as Penelope in his life.


	12. Warning

**Chap.12 Warning**

* * *

«Mom, do you know which library Penelope works in? » Derek asked two days later.

Fran sipped a bit of her coffee.

"The one downtown, why?"

"hem, I want to pay her a visit."

"You should call her before, she may be busy."

"Yeah right."

"Derek?"

"Yes mom?"

"Don't break her heart."

"Mom, I don't think about her like that."

"Mom and how do you think about her?" she asked doubtfully.

"Like a friend mom. Like a friend."

He rolled his eyes and went upstairs.

Fran shook her head and kept on sipping her coffee.

* * *

"You have reached Penelope Garcia voicemail, please leave a message after the bip."

Derek left a message.

"Hem, Penelope it's me Derek. You should be busy. I wondered if you had some time to have lunch with me today. Call me."

He grabbed his jacket and headed downstairs.

"Did you call her?"

"Mom."

"Baby, I love Penelope, I consider her like one of my daughters so please don't toy with her."

"Is it what you really think of me? That I want to play with her? I'm disappointed…"

"Derek I'm sorry…there's so much more in that person that you'll ever know."

"Mom, I know that. It's just that she warms my heart. I'm not thinking about her sexually. I just want to know her, to be her friend."

"Baby, I'm sorry… it's just, you're not a commitment guy and Penelope is still…"

"Still what?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you talking about love? Do you think that she thinks about me like that?"

"No! I don't know. Listen forgets about what I said."

"Mom, you know that what happened affects my relationships but I promise you that I won't hurt her or make her believe something I don't feel."

"I didn't want to hurt you; I just don't want any of you to be hurt."

"I understand, don't worry."

"You're going to see her?"

"No finally, I'll stay home. Don't worry!" He said heading upstairs.

Fran sighed.

"I'm sorry baby. Your heart doesn't understand now, but Penelope isn't ready for that right now. She's been through too much." She whispered.

* * *

Derek threw his jacket on the bed.

He was frustrated and hurt. Why his mother has to think so little of him? She loved him yes but she disliked his ways with women. She joked about it but really wanted him to settle down.

He wanted so bad to please her, but he didn't know how to let his guard down. How to think about a woman as someone he could trust for life. Deep inside of him, he knew that the blond woman he had met several months ago had the key for that. He would be friend with her despite what his mother say.


	13. A talk and an invitation

**Chap. 13**** A talk and an invitation **

* * *

« Hem, Derek it's me Penelope. I'm sorry I only had your message now… well call me back. » Penelope said before hanging up.

"Pen, admit that you like him."

"Of course I like him; he had been so kind with me."

"And he's so damn beautiful." Alex whispered dreamily."

"Oh Lex do you have a crush?"

"No we're not playing on the same league… but I have eyes, isn't he sinfully handsome?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Come on!"

"Well, he's not ugly… he's even handsome."

"Right. I felt bad for him yesterday. He was really embarrassed after asking you THE question."

"I felt bad for him, but that was nothing. He couldn't know that this subject affects me."

Alex kissed her forehead.

"If I could kill the bastard…"

"Lex everything happens for a reason. This is the reason why I left in the first ^lace and certainly the reason why I had this accident. I was a wreck and now I'm recovering slowly. That's ok I assure you."

"Don't you feel envy towards the couples you meet in the streets?"

"Yes I guess. I wonder what is it like to feel love by someone unconditionally, to share everyday life with someone else; to have someone to take care of and somebody who takes care of you…" she said softly.

"You'll meet him, I sense it."

"Maybe, maybe not. If I have to stay alone, I'll be ok. I still have you and Fran."

"And Derek." He added maliciously.

"Yeah and Derek." She added with a smile.

"Speaking of the devil…" Lex said with a smile.

He gave her the ringing cell phone.

* * *

Derek went out of the bathroom and saw his cell buzzing. He listened the new message and smiled.

He laced the towel tighter around his waist and dialled the number.

"Hello Penelope."

* * *

"Fine, thank you…"

"I'm home yes. I'm having a pizza with Alex; you can come over if you want."

"Tomorrow night? Sure."

"8. Ok. Goodnight Derek."

"So lover boy invited you again?"

"Well yes. Dinner tomorrow…"

"That's great I think I like him."

"You love his body you mean?"

"Well yes he's like a Greek statue."

"You are crazy."

"So what are you wearing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? A jean and a shirt."

"No sense, have you seen the man?"

"Yes I have seen him and it's not a date just a dinner, crazy boy."

"Not a date, hmm, it doesn't like that for me. Anyway; I'll come by seven and help you dress or maybe Fran will be here…"

"Alex, I'll manage. You can always come over…"

"I won't miss that, princess.


	14. Not a date

**Chap.14 Not a date**

« Lex, can you please stop throwing clothes on my bed! » Penelope said with exasperation.

"Honey, you are wearing the wrong thing!"

"Why? It's not a ball…"

"You should be wearing this." He said showing her a skirt.

"No way!" she said leaving the bedroom.

"Come on Pen, this skirt is nicer than these jeans."

"Lex you're annoying me now! What's wrong with my jeans? It's just a simple dinner! No big deal."

"It's not a simple dinner, it's a date."

"It's not a date and I won't wear that skirt."

Alex was going to reply when there was a knock at the door.

"You date is here, dear." Alex said looking through the peephole.

"It's not my d…" she almost yelled but stopped when Derek entered the room.

"Hi." She said blushing.

"Hello Penelope." Derek said softly.

"You're ready?" he asked.

"She…" Alex almost protested.

"I'm ready." She said cutting him.

"Don't come back after midnight, baby." Alex joked.

"You're such a joke Dad!" she said sarcastically.

"Enjoy your night children." He said waving at them.

Derek chuckled when he finally closed the door.

"Alex is funny."

"Yeah…" Penelope said smiling.

"Will he stay at your ^place?"

"I don't know. I think he will go out with McKey then leave."

Derek nodded and helped her to sit on the passenger side. Then he put the wheelchair in the back.

"Thanks Derek."

"You don't have to thank me."

"So what do you plan for tonight?"

"It's a surprise."

Penelope nodded and stared outside the window.

"I hope you love Mexican restaurant."

"Yeah, it's been ages since I ate one of their meals..;" she said smiling broadly.

When he parked in front of a little restaurant, she knew that the dinner will go well.

* * *

Derek looked at Penelope's eyes lit up when he talked about the restaurant.

He decided that he liked Penelope very much. Some girl would have been disappointed and hoped for a fancy restaurant. Penelope was different; some simple things could enjoy her.

He noticed the stare they earned when they entered the place.

The restaurant was not big bout was cosy.

When the waitress indicated their table, he walked beside Penelope and waited for her to be well placed before sitting.

He sensed that Penelope was nervous and put his hand above hers.

"Penelope are you always that nervous on the first date?" he asked jokingly.

"First date?" she asked puzzled.

"Hem, we're just having dinner right?"

"Penelope, I'm joking; I know that you don't consider this as a date."

"You heard us, didn't you?"

"Yeah. You don't have to worry. We're just having a good time together… it's the beginning of a new friendship."

"definitely." She said smiling.

***************************************************************************"thanks for the dinner Derek. It was nice."

"Thanks to you."

He put her back in the wheelchair and walked her inside the building.

"Have a good night Penelope. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Well, yes but in the evening. I'm working you know."

"Yeah, I almost forgot."

"I wished you hadn't forgotten to advise me children." Fran said opening the door suddenly.


	15. Mother advice

**Chap. 15 Mother advice**

"_I wished you hadn't forgotten to advise me children." Fran said opening the door suddenly._

* * *

"I'm sorry Fran I thought I had told you I wouldn't be here tonight." Penelope said.

"Oh you told me Penelope; but Derek didn't tell me he was going out with you."

Derek threw his mother a strange look.

"You're not used to asking me where I'm going mom." He said with a calm voice.

"Anyway Penelope, I will help you, if you're ok." Fran said with a rather annoyed voice.

"Yeah. Thanks Derek for the dinner."

"You're welcome. I enjoyed it too. I'll call you later."

Penelope nodded.

"Mom, do I wait for you?'

"No that's ok; I'll see you at home."

"Good." He left and Fran closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Fran are you ok?" Penelope asked when she noticed Fran frown.

"No… I mean Yes. It's just you and Derek…"

"Yes?"

"Are you two… you know?"

"What? Involved? Fran!" Penelope said indignantly.

"Well, it's just a question." She said with a casualness Penelope sensed she didn't feel.

"No offense Fran but have you seen your son… he's handsome smart and kind… and me…"

"You are a lovely and vulnerable person."

"And so wrong for your son, I know." Penelope sighed.

"I didn't mean that, Penelope."

"Do you think that this thought crossed my mind? Not once!" Penelope said on the verge of tears.

"Penelope it's not about you… not entirely. You're still hurt and vulnerable; I love my son very much but he's not stable and he lives far away."

"Fran, I don't understand why you're talking about this. Derek and I are just friends nothing more. After what happened to me I can't possibly think…" Penelope said leaving the bathroom.

"I didn't want to hurt you Penelope."

"I know… don't worry; your son is safe with me." She said bitterly.

"Penelope…"

"Can you help me to bed now?" Penelope asked looking away.

"Yes." Fran said.

She knew that Penelope had understood her wrong; she just meant to protest her and Derek as well.

* * *

Derek was absentmindly watching at the TV when hi smother came back.

"Hey honey." She said softly.

"Hey." He said with a deep voice.

"I didn't want to embarrass you earlier."

"But you did. What's wrong with me going out with Penelope?" he asked upset.

"Derek, you can't hurt her!"

"Why would I hurt her? We're just beginning to be friends."

"That's what I mean. What do you plan for later?"

"What do you mean?"

"First the friendship and secondly…"

"You think that I want to go to bed with her?" he asked with disbelief.

"She not a girl for you… not now."

"Why? Because she's disabled or not good enough for you…"

"You know that I don't mean that."

"So why? Why can't I spend some time with a woman I appreciate? You're just imagining things between us."

"Please Derek, follow my advice…"

"Why? I want to know why? You're acting as if I was a bad man… and what if I wanted to be involved with her?"

"you can't, Penelope is too raw at the moment… I don't understand how she had let you in…"

"What do you mean?"

"Forget about that. I'm tired, I'll go to bed."

"No mom. You've said too much…" he insisted.

Fran was angry and tired, before she could stop herself she cried.

"Penelope's has been raped ok! That is why you can't get too close to her."

Fran put a hand on her mouth and stared at her son face with shock.


	16. Options

**Chap.16 Options**

* * *

Derek was pacing in front of Penelope's building. He couldn't called her as promised because he feared that he would let his mom revelations slip away from his lips.

He didn't want her to get mad at him or at Fran. He had two options; let it go or speak it with her.

Fran hasn't wanted to tell him more about what she knew. After dropping this bomb she has apologized and told him that she shouldn't have said that…

Derek knew that he wouldn't know more from his mother. He wanted to let it go but he cared to much for the blond woman to not help her.

Derek sensed that it has something to do with California and her family… He has to know what happened.

"Are you waiting for me honey?" a voice said from behind him.

"Susan." He said surprised.

"You're obviously here for our dear Penelope. I hopes that you came to apologize…"

"Apologize? Why? We were both guilty and you acted like a b…towards her."

"Come on! She doesn't need you to act as a king in shining armour."

"Goodbye Susan." He said walking away. He wasn't up to a new fight.

"Weren't you going inside?" she asked smirking.

"Yes but I've changed my mind." He said turning towards her, then he met Penelope's hurt look.

* * *

Penelope asked the taxi who usually picked her up at her work to leave her at the little shop around the corner. She had some things to buy. Now that she can cook herself she enjoyed trying new recipes and even McKey enjoyed her skills. She had decided to try an Indian recipe that night. she quickly reached her building and saw Susan and Derek talking animatedely. She only heard their last words and it hurt her. she didn't know why, Derek was kind and she was amazed at how comfortable she was near him. She realized then that what hurt was seeing him walking away because he couldn't stand Susan words or he didn't want to fight for her. That's what her brothers had done…

She stared at him briefly.

"Good evening Derek." She said entering in the building.

"Penelope wait."

"Isn't that sweet?" Susan said smirking.

"Shut the f**** up!" Penelope and Derek yelled at the same time.

They stared at each other and laughed hard, leaving a fuming Susan taking the elevators.

* * *

"do you want to enter?" Penelope asked.

"Penelope, I'm sorry if what I said hurt you, I didn't mean…"

"That's ok… I'm just sensitive sometimes."

"what about a dinner outside?"

"I planned to cook an Indian recipe tonight."

"oh okay…maybe another time?"

"Derek, I'm inviting you to dinner."

"oh yeah, thank you." He said blushing.

McKey barked when he saw Derek.

"Do you mind going out with him?"

"No." he said taking the leash.

Penelope began cooking the vegetables and the rice she had opted for a vegetarian recipe but decided to cook some chicken apart.

When Derek and the dog returned she was almost finished.

"I'm salivating Penelope." Derek said.

"I hope it will tase good."

"I'm sure of it."

They ate quietly. Penelope felt that Derek wasn't really comfortable.

"Derek, is everything ok? You seem far away."

"Hem yes. I'm ok… the job is just hectic these days."

"You shouldn't have come if you are tired…"

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course I am. I mean I enjoyed last night dinner but you should have some rest…"

"I know, I'll go straight home after that delicious dinner."

* * *

Penelope was doing the dishes despite Derek insistence to do them, when the phone rang.

"Penelope, do you want me to pick up." Derek said from the living room.

"No, whoever it is, they will leave a message."

She finished and went into the living room just in time to hear her elder brother voice.

"Penelope, just for your information; James has been released, your dirty lies didn't ruin his life. You better stay away from our friends and family now."

Derek stared at Penelope pale face.

"Penelope are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm ok I think you should leave now, we both need some rest; and I'm sure your mother will be here soon." She said with a blank tone.

Derek who had put two and two together knew that it has something to do with her rape. Yet, he couldn't tell her that he knew. He would spend the nigh thinking about a solution.

"Thanks for the dinner Penelope." He quickly kissed her cheek and left.


	17. Unwell

**Chap. 17 Unwell**

* * *

As soon as Derek left her apartment Penelope began shaking uncontrollably. What her brother said hit home and hard. They never believed her and were always supportive of James. James… even thinking about that name made her wanting to die; what he had done was unforgivable, now more than ever. He had succeeded in putting her family against her… her only family.

She couldn't stop the tears that were falling and tried to control her when a while later Fran knocked at the door.

* * *

When he reached his mother house, she was already gone. He switched on the computer and began the necessary search. He quickly found some articles about what happened to Penelope. His anger grew with each line he was reading.

His mind went to the young blond sensing that she had certainly lived that all alone.

He better never meet this James as he already hated him for what he has done. He was still amazed about how some rich people could get away after committing a crime. James Parker was one of them and Penelope's victim will be scared for life…

He printed all he needed and went to take a hot shower.

* * *

"Penelope are you ok?" Fran asked when she noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm good."

"Did Derek do something wrong?"

"Derek? No!" Penelope assured the older woman.

"So your evening went well?"

"Yes, we ate together, I cooked an Indian recipe."

"Good. You know I really didn't mean to hurt you yesterday."

"I know, that's ok. I can understand."

"I just want you to understand me well. I care about you two you know."

"I… Fran…" Penelope whispered with a shaky voice.

"Are you sure, you're ok?" Fran asked again seeing her sensitive mood.

"I'm just tired, that's all."

Fran decided to let it pass. She helped her in the bathroom, then to bed.

The phone rang again and Penelope wanted nothing more than being able to reach it.

The phone went dead and a masculine voice could be heard.

"My sweet Penelope, Eddie surely told you that I've been released. I told you, you wouldn't get away with it. I just hope for your own sake that we won't meet each other again… I appreciated our last encounter though…"

Penelope paled suddenly, she was feeling unwell. Before being able to tell Fran she threw up on the floor.

"Oh Penelope." Fran said before taking a towel and wet it.

"I'm sorry." She said with a weak voice.

"Who was he?"

"James… the one who…" she couldn't go on and vomit again.

Fran stayed by her side until she felt better.

"Thank you Fran, you should go now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I feel better thank you."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, that's ok, really."

"Don't hesitate to call me if you need me, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks Fran; goodnight."

Fran left unwillingly and drove back home. Derek was apparently asleep so she went to bed.

Derek heard his mother come back. He wasn't asleep but was reading again the few articles he had printed earlier. He knew that his mind wouldn't rest if the justice had denied Penelope's rights.


	18. Worry

**Chap. 18 Worry**

Derek immediately noticed his mother mood the next morning.

"Are you ok?" he asked worried."

"Yes. I must go to help Penelope." She said getting up suddenly. Derek looked at her oddly but shrugged it off.

His worry grew when Fran came back quickly. She couldn't have helped Penelope yet, could she?

"Mom?"

"Derek, I'm worried Penelope wasn't at her place when I went there."

"But she can't put herself in the wheelchair."

"That's my point. She's not there and neither is McKey."

"Was there any disturbance?"

"No everything was in order."

"Maybe someone else helped her?"

"Who?"

"Alex."

"Yes, Alex…. I shouldn't tell you this but a man called her yesterday when I was helping her."

"A man? One of her brothers?"

"No a certain James… she told me he was the one who…"

"Raped her. " Derek finished.

""how do you know?"

"One of her brothers called her while I was there, he was telling how James had been released and that she better stay away from them now."

"Poor Penelope. I can't understand why her family doesn't support her."

"I run a few research yesterday and found that James Parker is from a wealthy family. Apparently he's a very close friend of Penelope's elder brother. He told that Penelope has always had a crush on him and that they had only spent a night together; then he had dumped her and Penelope was accusing him as revenge."

"So he got away with this?"

"Yeah, e only spent some months in jail but what money can't buy?"

"Happiness?" Fran said bitterly.

"We have to find her, she must be really sad."

"And ill… yesterday not long after he called she threw up… I shouldn't have left her."

"Mom, we'll find her. You should call Alex. He certainly knows where she is."

Fran sighed again from relief. Penelope had spent the night at Alex's. Derek and she were on their way to Alex place;

"Fran I didn't want to worry you. " Penelope said when they entered the living room.

"That's ok. I was just worried after yesterday…"

"I know; I just couldn't spend the night there all alone. I needed some comfort."

"Don't you work today?"

"I called in sick." She said smiling lightly.

"Good idea. What about a day out? I don't work today."

"Fran, I don't want you to waste your time…"

"No waste of time honey, I'd like it."

"Can I join you?" Derek immediately asked.

"Of course baby, if that's ok with Penelope."

"Yes, of course." She said smiling.

"I will just call Alex before leaving." Penelope added before heading towards the bedroom.

* * *

"Is she really okay?" Derek asked worried.

"It's just an act. She needs to come to terms with these things."

"It will be hard with this asshole outside."

"Derek…"

"Sorry, I can't help it."

"We'll do all the possible to help her."

"That, we'll do."

Fran and Derek spent the day intending to entertain Penelope. They went to the park, and then had a late lunch in a little restaurant. By the end of the day Penelope had almost forget her problems.

Desiree finally joined them for dinner at home. When Derek sensed Penelope tiredness, he drove her back home with Fran. He waited for his mother and went out with the dog.

When he came back Penelope was already in bed. He knocked at her bedroom door and entered when she told him to do so.

"Goodnight Penelope."

"Goodnight and Thank you so much…"

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok. Derek?"

"Yeah."

"I know that you know what happened to me. See you tomorrow."

Derek was stunned. He closed the door and joined his mom.

"What's up?"

"She knows that I know about her rape."

"She's a perceptive person… don't worry you two can talk about it tomorrow."

"Yeah. Let's go."


	19. Heart to heart

**Chap. 19 Heart to heart**

* * *

Penelope wasn't surprised to find Alex in her apartment when she came back from work. He usually comes and cooks for her. But that day she was a bit annoyed about it.

"Hey you!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey, I hope you're hungry, I bought some fresh vegetables and chocolate mousse."

"Alex you're a sweetheart but Derek invited me to dinner tonight."

"Hmm so you have another date with lover boy."

"This is not a date… just a dinner. He knows about James, I'm sure he wants to talk about it."

"Oh and are you comfortable with speaking about it…with him?"

"I don't know why but I trust him."

"I noticed but don't forget about your old buddy Lex princess."

"Never. Derek will leave in a few days."

"Oh it's sad, I appreciate him."

"He has his own life…"

"Well princess, would you do me a favour?"

"What?"

"You have to wear that skirt I found in your closet."

"No way… my legs are too slim comparing to my frame."

"Your legs are nice, all creamy and soft. He will have a heart attack."

"Lex, I love you very much but stop these crazy comments."

"The man invited you twice for dinner, he spent the day with you yesterday… it's just reality."

"He's just a fighter for justice. I feel that he wants to help me. He will soon be back at DC period."

"Pen, Pen, Pen you're unbelievable."

"Lex, stop now. I don't and can't think about him like that. My hoped have been crushed by J… this sick man; I prefer staying alone and I'm really aware about not being the best catch for a man…" she said tears in her eyes.

"I will leave you alone for now but believe me you are a delicious woman…"

"Said the man interested in men." She sighed.

"Ok I surrender… but the skirt please." He said pouting.

Penelope rolled her eyes and followed him in the bedroom.

* * *

Derek's eyes immediately went to Penelope's bare legs when she opened the door.

"Nice legs" he thought but quickly put that thought away.

"Hi Penelope."

"Hi."

He entered and was greeted by McKey.

"Hey young boy."

"He will miss you when you'll leave Chicago." She said smiling.

"I'll miss him too but hopefully, I'll be back soon."

"Yeah."

"Hey Pen, don't worry I'll have a walk with McKey." Alex said rushing out of the bedroom.

"Oh Hi Derek." He said smiling.

"Hi. You're ready Penelope?"

"Yeah let's go, thanks Lex… see you later?"

"You bet." He said kissing her forehead.

"Have a nice dinner and no bad behaviour mmh?"

Penelope rolled her eyes and followed Derek outside.

They went in a Chinese restaurant. After that, the night was still young so they had a walk in the park. Derek stopped near a bench and sat.

"Penelope, how did you know that I knew about…?"

"I noticed you staring at me and your little talks with your mother… and I noticed a page of newspaper in your pocket."

"You would do a great profiler."

"Come on me in the FBI with my wheelchair?" she chuckled.

"I'm certain that you'll walk again."

"Maybe."

"My mother didn't mean to tell me but she lit slip…"

"That's ok, I don't blame her." She said softly.

"Do you mind telling me what happened? In the newspapers they said so many things."

"I know… well James is one of my elder brother's best friends. It's true I had a crush on him but I never imagined that he would be interested in me. One day I was all alone at home. My parents died some years ago but my brothers and I kept living in the house. James came; he wanted to see Eddie who was still at work. James said he would wait; I left him on the living room and went in the kitchen to cook the dinner. That's where he began to make some comments about my body, my lips. He began to kiss me and I pushed him. He went mad and ripped my clothes… then he…"

Derek put a comforting hand above hers.

"What happened next?"

"He told me to stay silent or he would hurt me. I should have gone to the police, to the hospital but Eddie came back. He noticed my state but never said anything. I cooked the dinner and left, then I took a long shower…"

"When did you go to the police?"

"The next day, I went to the hospital… I was a virgin before that, they noticed something. There were so many things against him but he won. He only did some months in jail and now he's free."

"Why do your brother don't support you?"

"They never believed me. James told them that we were secretly involved that was wrong… they chose to believe their friends. While James was in jail as a warning; I decided to leave. I was a wreck, I obtained an appointment for a job but I had this accident… and now I'm here.

I needed money for the rehabilitation but with no job it was hard… maybe now if I have enough money I can pay for it."

"You're a very strong person Penelope. Do you want to know my secret?"

"If you want to share it with me…"

"I've been abused when I was a child…" he said and sighed when he noticed tears in her eyes.

Then he went on with his story…

This heart to heart made them some good and brought them closer.


	20. Connexion

**Chap. 20 Connexion**

**A/****N: I'm really sorry for this long update… I'll try to update more often if that's possible. Read and review! Thanks!**

* * *

Penelope woke up suddenly; she tried to recover her breath. The nightmare had been awful and she grabbed the cup of water near her bed. Nonetheless the bad taste didn't disappear. She sensed that something had happened to Derek and decided to call him.

He immediately answered.

"Morgan."

"Hi Derek, it's me Penelope."

"Penelope? Is everything ok?" he asked with an alarmed voice.

"I should be the one asking you that. Are you… ok?"

"Yeah…. Why do you ask me?" he asked with an uncertain voice.

"Hem… I'm not sure. Are you hurt?" she asked.

He sighed.

"No. not…"

Penelope heard a feminine voice saying. "Morgan, you really should shake this graze…"

"Hem Pen, I'll call you later, I'm working… are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. You just shouldn't be lying to me." She said before hanging on.

* * *

Derek sighed again when Penelope hanged on; he closed his phone and turned towards Prentiss.

"Let's go, you're right it hurts like hell."

He knew that he shouldn't have lied to Penelope but he didn't want to worry her. It had been months since they were together in the park. Work hadn't allowed him to fly to Chicago and they had only talked through the phone. He was amazed how perceptive she was regarding his person.

Once he would be done with his shoulder he would phone her.

* * *

Penelope was frustrated, how dare he lie to her? Weren't they friends? She stared at her ceiling unable to sleep. Then she decided to go the kitchen. Unknown to Derek she had made some progress and was able to go and retrieve herself from her wheelchair. She has even made some steps with the help of a walker…she wanted to surprise him on their future encounter. She knew there was still a long road ahead but was satisfied with the turn of events.

* * *

Derek took a seat alone to call Penelope. The phone rang for a long time before she picked up.

"Yeah Derek." She answered with an upset voice.

"Pen. I'm sorry. I didn't want to lie but…"

"Derek you know that it's not the first time… I feel it…whenever you're hurt."

"I know… I didn't want to alarm you."

"Oh… I can't sleep though."

"Sorry." He whispered.

"That does ok… don't do it again superman." She said and he sensed she was smiling.

They kept talking for a while, and then he closed his phone and closed his eyes.

It amazed him how their relationship had grown these past few months even if they weren't physically near each other. This connexion scared him as much as it was warming his heart.

He dozed off with a smile on his lips.

* * *

Penelope was relieved to finally hear from him. He hadn't been hurt badly but still… he was her friend and she was worried.

She climbed into bed and thought about the way she was going to tell him about her progress. She made a silent pray for his safety and went back to sleep.


	21. Birthday Part 1

**Chap. 21 Birthday part 1**

* * *

Derek spotted his mother among the crowd in the airport. He managed to have some time off to celebrate his birthday with his family.

He gathered her in his arms smiling.

"Where's Pen? She said she would be here with you." he asked when he finally released her.

"Glad to see you too baby" Fran said smiling.

"Sorry...So?"

"Well, she was busy something came up at work..."

"Oh so they cancelled her day off." He said disapponted.

"She will join us later. What can we do? The girl is terrific with a computer, she could be really handful for the FBI."

Derek chuckled and followed her outside.

* * *

He was so glad to finally be home after all these months; he has missed them so much.

He spent the afternoon with his mom and helped her to cook the dinner. He had phoned Penelope to invite her but she had refused because she had other plans. He was a little upset but he knew that there was no way that he wouldn't see her the next day; after all it was his birthday.

* * *

Derek was becoming more and more upset; he hadn't ben able to have Penelope on the phone or see her all day. It was his birthday and she wasn't even there. He had decided to please his mother and had spent the day with them outisde; now they were heading back home to change clothes and go to a fancy restaurant. He sould be happy but not knowing about Penelope was messing with his head.

"Derek, you ok?" Sarah asked with a smile.

"Yeah... it's just i'm rather worried about Penelope."

"Mom told you she had some personal things to deal with..."

"Well yes; but she could have called me for my birthday." He growled.

Fran parked in front of the house smiling.

Derek sighed and followed them inside and then had the surprise of his life.

* * *

As soon as they heard the door and the light went on; the guest shouted cheerfully.

"Surprise!"

Derek looked at the people in the room. He smiled and looked at his mother and sisters.

"I should have known." he muttered with a smile.

He spotted Lex coming from the kitchen and walked towards him not before waving at everyone.

"Alex, Do you know where's Penelope?"

Lex looked past him and smiled.

"I'm here derek." Penelope's voice said from behind him.

Derek turned back and looked with his mouth wide open as Penelope walked towards him.

**A/N Sorry for the mistakes and more soon!**


	22. Birthday Part 2

**Chap. 22 Birthday part 2**

**Thanks for all the reviews…. Here is the following chapter!**

* * *

Penelope looked with satisfaction at Derek' surprised face.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Derek!" she said smiling.

"It's a happy surprise indeed." He whispered still staring at her.

He took some steps towards her and gathered her in his arms.

"Yeah, the best surprise I've ever had." He said hugging her tightly.

Penelpe didn't miss the glittering tears in his eyes just before he embraced her.

She leaned into him letting go of her cane. When he finally released her, the tears were gone remplaced by a huge smile.

"How?"

"Well, we haven't seen each other for moths.... I worked hard... it's not perfect I still have a cane but it feels good."

"I'm very happy, very very happy." He said looking her straight in the eyes.

His look warmed her heart and she felt her cheeks turning red when she realized that everybody was looking at them.

"Well birthday boy you should make a tour to speak to your other guests."

"Yeah... just don't go too far, we have a lot to talk about.' He said leaving her.

* * *

The party was really a success, Derek felt really loved that night. He didn't have time to really talk with Penelpe but today would be different.

He woke up in a good mood and after a good shower went downstairs to have a quick breakfast.

"Someone is in a happy mood." Desiree sinsonged when she heard Derek humming.

"Well yes. My family and friends threw me an amazing birthday party..." he said smiling.

"Plus your lovely Penelope can walk..." Desiree said waiting for his reaction.

"Yeah... it's what I've been wishing for her for all these months." He said smiling even wider.

"I like her. She's sweet and caring, and pretty."

"Yes, better than that she's an angel, an amazing friend."

"A friend, mmm?"

"Yeah a friend, my best friend I should say. It's weird but I feel like it.... yes she's my best friend." He said with a convinced tone.

"Who do you want to convince?" Desiree asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked puzzled.

"Nothing. Here is some coffee. Maybe we can have a late lunch later, just you and me?"

"Hem sorry, I'm going to Penelope's, we have a lot to discuss."

"About your feelings...."

"Desiree, I don't catch what you're meaning."

"Maybe she's more than your best friend." Desiree said before quickly leaving the kitchen.

Derek frowned at his sister's back.

"This girl is crazy." He whispered a bit uncomfortable.

* * *

Desiree left the kitchen satisfied and met the eyes of her mother.

"Your baby boy is all yours." She said smirking because she knew that her mother had head their talk.

"Desiree, don't push him too hard." Fran said with a blank voice.

Desiree thought that she was displeased but saw the laughter in her eyes.

She nodded and went in her room.


	23. Deceptions

**Chap. 23 Deceptions**

* * *

« I can't believe you've only had four days off, it's not enough after all this time. » Fran said to her son.

"I know, I wish I could stay longer. Well I think it's time to go."

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to the airport."

"No, have some rest mom, it will be fine."

"Penelope won't come."

"No she had to work today." He said looking away.

"Is everything ok between you two?"

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"Just your eyes gave you away."

"I wonder when I will be able to come back. It could be months and maybe she will be walking on her own. I wish I could be here…"

"You can always invite her for a little trip to Virginia, I 'm sure Alex won't mind coming with her."

"Yeah maybe… we'll see."

He hugged his mother one more time before climbing in the cab.

* * *

His mother suggestion ran in his mind for months before he decided to take her words into consideration. He knew that it could be months before he saw her or his family so he invited them all to spend Christmas at Quantico.

Now he was waiting for them at the airport with a big smile splattered on his face.

He spotted Desiree in the crowd followed by Sarah and their mother. He frowned.

He kissed them and looked passed them.

"Where's Pen?" he asked urgently.

Desiree and Sarah exchanged a look that unnerved him.

"Where is she?" he insisted.

"Hem, she said that she had an urgent matter to deal with without saying what."

"An urgent matter?" he repeated.

Fran put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's something to do with California.

"California? Don't tell me that she returned there where he…"

"I don't really know but don't worry Alex is with her, she's not alone.

"She could have told me." He said angrily.

"Derek you can call her later…" Sarah said.

Derek nodded stiffly and they went outside silently.

* * *

What should have been a happy time for the Morgan revealed to be a strange vacation. Derek was obviously not in the mood to enjoy this time with his family.

Fran tired with this cloudy mood decided to talk to him.

"Derek I know that you're probably worried about Penelope but you can't behave like that towards us."

"I'm sorry mom. She didn't call once, nor did she answer my calls!"

"Derek it's a though time for her…all happened at Christmas there."

"Oh… stupid I'm stupid."

"No you're probably in love."

"Mom, I'm worried about my best friend; I'm not in love…"

"Mm mm, anyway, we're here to spend some quality time with you so don't spoil it. Penelope will call you. She cares for you."

"I feel the same." He said kissing her cheek.

Fran smiled at her son retreating back. "Yeah he cares about his "best friend." She thought amused


	24. Surprise

**Chap.24 Surprise**

**I'm really sorry for the long long ****update! I just got busy along with having a strong writer's block! I hope you'll still enjoy my story!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

"It's ok mom I got it." Derek said speeding towards the door.

He opened the door and saw the one person that he wanted to see.

"Penelope?"

"Hi Derek." She said with a tired voice.

"Hello. Hello Alex."

He told them to enter the house.

"Who is it?" Fran asked from the kitchen.

"Pen and Alex." Derek said.

"Have a seat, I'll come back." He said before leaving them.

* * *

Penelope looked at his retreating back. Alex knew she was nervous and took her hand in his.

"It will be ok."

"Have you seen his blank face? He's indifferent."

"No, the man is far from being indifferent. Believe me." Alex said smiling.

"I…"

"Hello Penelope, Alex." Fran said entering the living room.

Penelope got up with the help of her cane and hugged the older woman.

"How are you?" Fran said worried by the dark circles under her eyes.

"I'm fine… I just needed to be here before he left so we travelled all night."

"Oh."

"Where did he go?"

"In the kitchen."

"Ok."

Alex looked at her significantly and she decided to follow his silent advice.

* * *

Derek was staring absent mindly at the kettle when a hand patted his shoulder.

He stiffened and Penelope removed her hand.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have come." She finally said after a long silence.

"Don't you dare leave!" he said turning back towards her.

Penelope looked at him and was relieved when he gathered her in his arms.

"I was beyond worried." He said in her hair.

"I'm sorry. I needed to go to pick some things there."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah…everything's ok now."

"Penelope I… you need to know that I…" Derek stammered.

"Penelope!" Desiree shouted storming into the room.

Penelope hugged Desiree and looked at Derek curiously, he seemed uncomfortable.

She promised to have a talk with him later.

* * *

Derek was frustrated, he needed to talk to Penelope but he never got the time. Here he was at the airport on his way back to Washington. The talk was too important for them to postpone it.

"Hem, Penelope, can I talk to you alone?" he asked.

Fran and her daughters smiled. They all prayed that Derek had come into his senses.

"Penelope, I'm happy that you came back on time to see me… I appreciate your friendship, I don't want to interfere in your life but I'd like you to think about a thing."

Penelope was more than puzzle by his behaviour.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to live in Washington? I found you a job with the FBI." He said urgently.

Penelope's mouth was wide open and she was staring Derek as if he had two heads.


	25. Think about it

**Chap. 25 Think**** about it**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

"_Would you like to live in Washington? I found you a job with the FBI." He said urgently._

_Penelope's mouth was wide open and she was staring Derek as if he had two heads._

* * *

"How do you think it's going?" Desiree asked while staring at Penelope and Derek.

"I don't know. Have you seen her face?" Sarah answered.

"She seems shocked and uneasy… maybe she doesn't love him back?" Desiree said.

"Young girls don't make assumptions, we'll see what happen." Fran said.

"See, she's hugging him, it's not bad, is it?" she added smiling.

The three women feigned to be looking elsewhere when Penelope and Derek walked back towards them.

It was time for him to leave. He hugged and kissed his mother and sister cheeks. Then he moved to Penelope and hugged her tightly.

"Promise me you'll think about it." He whispered in her ear.

"Of course. Thanks again."

"You don't have to thank me… just think about it." He kissed her cheek and left them with a last wave.

* * *

"So… Did my brother profess his love to you?" Desiree asked as soon as they entered the car.

"What? No!" Penelope cried with disbelief.

"So what was that about?"

"Desiree!" Fran warned.

"That's ok Fran, he just asked me to come to Washington."

"He asked you to move in with him." Sarah shrieked.

"NO! Why would you think such a thing? He just got me a job with the FBI. He asked me to consider it."

"That's so romantic." Desiree whispered.

"What's romantic in the fact that a person found a good job for his best friend?" Penelope asked puzzled.

"Seriously Penelope do you think that his proposition is innocent. The man wants you near him that's clear." Sarah said.

Penelope began fidgeting in her seat uncomfortable.

"You are crazy; I don't know what you're talking about. We're friends, best friend even. There's nothing more here believe me."

"But…"

"Ok girls, it's over now. Leave Penelope alone."

"Thanks Fran."

"Will you consider the offer?"

"Well yes..; it's a good job offer… I need to think about it… I just can't leave here like that if I ever decide to." Penelope said uncertain.

"I understand. Will you have dinner with us tonight?"

"Hem thanks but I have a dinner with some colleagues. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sound good."

* * *

In the plane Derek kept replaying Penelope reaction in his mind.

_**Flashback**_

"_Would you like to live in Washington? I found you a job with the FBI." He said urgently._

_He saw surprise and fear in her eyes._

"_Penelope?" he said after a moment of silence._

"_Are you serious?"_

"_More than serious. You're very talented and the FBI needs some people like you."_

"_Penelope Garcia working for the FBI." She said with disbelief._

_Derek sensed her reluctance and wanted to give her some reassurance._

"_You don't have to give me an answer right now. I just talked to some people there and if you're willing to take the job, it will be yours."_

"_Thanks Derek… I just need to think about it. It's a lot of change."_

"_I know… just think about it. The salary is very good and I'll be there, you could meet my team and friends… it could be fun."_

"_Do they know about me… my disability?"_

"_The higher boss yeah… my team no… they don't know about you yet. And you can't really say that you're disabled. In some months I'm sure you'll be walking without a cane."_

_Penelope didn't answer but hugged him._

"_Thank you very much Derek. Let me some time, ok?"_

"_Sure."_

Derek sighed. He hoped she would truly consider the offer. It was a good opportunity and he would be happy and relieved to have him near her. He knew it was selfish for her other friends but he couldn't help it. He needed her near him, he just couldn't pinpoint why.


	26. Decisions

**Chap. 26 Decisions**

* * *

« Pen, you're not making any sense. Tell me why you can't go to DC."

"Are you kidding me? You're trying to get rid of me or what?"

"Of course not… the job offer seems fantastic… and you'll be near HIM."

"Yeah and I got to leave you, Fran, her daughters and my friends here…"

"You won't be that far."

"I'll be all alone there."

"And Derek?"

"We'll be surely working together; he'll soon be tired of seeing me. Plus, I can't be a burden… He will think that he has to spend most of his time with me since I won't know anybody."

"He's not like that… you won't be a burden for him. The man adores you." Alex said with a smile.

"And yet… I still have some rehab to do… he'll surely want to take care of me and you know how I love my independency."

"Pen what's the real problem?"

"I don't know if I can build a new life there, it's been so hard here…"

"You'll be fine. Believe me. It's your own choice, whatever it is; I'll be there for you."

"Thanks pretty boy." She said with a smile.

"So you're on your way to DC?" he asked later that day.

"I…"

* * *

It's been two weeks since Derek had left Chicago and Penelope still hasn't taken a decision.

It's not that he was impatient, maybe a little but he was really willing to se her working here.

The high boss was waiting for an answer but he didn't want Penelope to feel pushed.

He never brought up the subject in their past conversations but now was the right time. He grabbed his phone and dialled her number.

"Hello?"

"Penelope, how are you?"

"Fine… fine. I was going to call you."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I've made some decisions."

"About the job offer?"

"Yes, if the offer still stands, I'd like to accept it."

"Really?" he said with a huge smile earning a suspicious look from his co workers.

"Yes really."

"How do we proceed from now?"

"Hem I think that you'll have to come here as soon as possible to meet with the bosses… they trust me but they surely want to know how you work."

"Fine."

"Tell me when you can be here and I'll schedule a meeting."

"I'll call you back later. I've some arrangements to make."

"Sure. Later pretty girl."

He hung up with a smile and returned to his paperwork.

"Who is the new flavour of the month?" Emily asked amused.

"What?" Derek answered raising his head.

"The woman who is after your heart this month? The one you were talking to…"

"Hem she's not, Pen's not a…"

"Did I hit a point?" she asked amused.

"You're crazy… we're just friends and you'll see her soon. She'll be working here in some weeks."

"You got her a job here? Who is she an agent?"

"Prentiss you're being nosy. She works with computer and she's very good at it… she's also my best friend. End of the talk." Derek said.

"Interesting." Emily whispered to Reid.

Reid shrugged and returned to his work. Emily got up and went to JJ office to spread the new gossip about Morgan.


	27. Nervous

**Chap.27 Nervous**

**I'm glad you're still enjoying this AU. ****Keep reviewing!**

* * *

Penelope straightened her shirt before following Derek in the FBI building.

She looked one more time her reflection in the mirror inside the elevators.

"Don't worry, they'll like you. It's just a meeting... you got the job."

"I... I just don't want people to pity me, I have a cane and I want to look well."

"You look better than well." He said looking at her appreciatively.

"Compliment will lead you everywhere, derek." She said with a smile.

He smiled at her just before the doors opened.

"Let's go."

He led her to the Director's office and promise to wait for her.

Penelope looked at him one more time before netering the office.

* * *

Derek sat quietly waiting for Penelope. He was reallly happy to have her here. She had just arrived the past day and was staying two more days before going back inChicago. She still had things to deal with bach there before moving for good in DC.

He had assured her that she couls stay at his place when she would begin the job but she really wanted to have her own place before moving.

That night he had planned to introduce her to the eam. He knew that JJ and Emily were already really curious to meet her.

He waas in his own world so he didn't noticed Hotch staring at him.

"Morgan what are you doing heere?"

"Hem... Just waiting for a friend."

Hotch raised an eyebrow. He had heard from the girl a story about Derek's new friend.

"I have a meeting with the Director... he wants to assign the team a tecnical analyst."

Derek smiled broadly. This was getting better and better for him.

* * *

"Agent Morgan thinks very high of you." The Dirctor said to Penelope.

She nodded and smiled lightly.

"I don't eat you know... I just wante dto meet you.... if you accep the job offer you'll be dedicated to the BAU where Agent Morgan work.... his Boss Agent hotchner will b here in a few. Then we'll go to the tech pool. I just want to see you working with our computers."

"Sure."

"You must know that the job can be hard... you'll have to dig informations, look at pictures... hard pictures."

"Der... Agent Morgan told me." She said.

"You two aren't involved, are you? Agent Morgan told me no but he was very insistent in getting the job for you that I thought..."

"NO! We're just friends."

"Good. You know frat rules..."

Penelope nodded. Then a all dark haired man entered the room.

"Agent Aaron Hotchner...Penlope Garcia...she will be your new TA if she accepts the job that is."

"Nice to meet you." Hotch said extending his hand to Penelope.

Penelope got up with the help of the cane and smiled a him.

"Nice to mee you."

"Well MS garcia, let's go to the tech pool."

Penelope followed them outisde, derek got up immediately.

"Good morning Agent Morgan. Your friend is in good hands you can go back to work.

"Sure sir."

Derek smiled at her.

"I'll lead her to the bullpen later Morgan."

"Ok Hotch."

* * *

Penelope was amazed the room full of computers; she looked in awe at the people typing furiously on their keybords while talking on the phone

She run some searches she was asked for. When she was done she turned back with the information and smiled.

"Here it is Sir." She said proudly.

"How could you found these so quickly... the techs I work with are not as fast."

Penelope shrugged.

"I improved my skills during my recovery time." She stated simply.

"Well Ms Garcia, the job is for you."

Penelope smiled all nervousness gone.

"Well TA Garcia.... you have a contract to sign and some new people to meet." The Director added.

She got up and followed them back at the Director's office.


	28. Meeting the team

**Chap.28 Meeting the team**

* * *

After signing her contract, Penlope was led through the building by Hotch. She stared curiously at the dark haired man. He looked rather stern. She was a little intimadated by him.

They finally rached the bullpen. She immediately spotted Derek who was chatting with a pretty brunette and a younger guy. Hotch knocked at someone's door. Sh heard him call the guy Rossi. Then he walked past another office where a blond woman was working.

« JJ conference room. Tell Morgan,Prentiss and Reid. »

Hotch finally walked inside the conference room.

« You can sit down, they won't be long. »

Penelope nodded and sat down relieved. She was a little tired now.

« Hey what's up ? » Derek said entering the room. His eyes lit up when he saw Penelope.

He sat beetween Reid and Prentiss and winked at Garcia.

Penelope smiled inwardly. The man was crazy.

She saw the blond woman and an older man enter. Hotch closed the door .

« Good morning… i'd like to introduce you a new member of our team. Penelope Garcia will be our personal TA. I'm sure she will feel welcomed here, won't she Agent Morgan ? »

Derek blushed deeply, fact that puzzled his teammates.

« hem sure. » he mumbled.

Emily stared at Morgan then she stared at Penelope who was looking at him puzzled.

Emily smiled. « SO here is his friend. She seems nice. »

Penelope got up and noticed their stare towards her legs.

« It's nice to meet you. » she said smiling nervously.

JJ got up and came to shake her hand. The others soon followed and all nervousness left her.

« JJ go and show Garcia her new office. »

« Sur. Come on. »

Penelope smiled and followed her outside.

* * *

Penelope was toying with her new computers when Derek entered the office.

« Hey sweetie. You okay ? »

« More than ok ! look at those things ! »

« I never thought you would be dedicated to our team. I'm glad though. »

« It's nice… I have so much to do now. The moving… they want me to begin next week. »

« I'll help you. »

« I think that I'll come back earlier… maybe tomorrow. »

« Ok… We're going to lunch. Do you want to join us ? »

« I don't know… »

« Penelope you'll have to get to know them. They're nice you'll see. »

« Ok… »

* * *

Emily smirked when she saw Derek and Penelope walking towards them.

« This is going to be interesting.» She thought.


	29. Satisfaction

**Chap 29. Satisfaction**

Derek looked satisfied while staring at the girls laughing in the break room. He was glad that Penelope fitted immediately in the team. Penelope had moved in his house with her dog who got along well with Clooney. She was looking for a place of her own. The truth was that he wasn't in a hurry for her finding a place ; his house felt like home with her. He was happy to go to work with her or come back with her when there was no case. It's only been four months but he was really grateful for her presence.

Penelope took a glance at Morgan who was staring at them from the door. The man was too delicious for his own good. She felt bad because since she has arrived in his place he hadn't have some time alone. He duidn't date and pend most of his free nights with her or theteam. She was really eager to find a place to build a new balance. Derek had already done so much for her, it was not fair for him to sacrifice his personal life.

She was really statisfied with her new life, she liked her teammates and the other techs as well. She blushed when she thought about that tech Kevin Lynch who akwardly asked her out, two weeks ago. She wasn't ready to date but the guy was kind of cute and didn't seem to be afraid by her cane. She promised to think more about it.

« Hey. » she said to Derek handing him a cup of coffee.

« Hey. Thanks princess. »

Penelope couldn't help but blush… Derek was flirty but his kindness always touched her.

« You're welcome handsome. » she shot back playfully.

He smiled lazily and looked at them.

« So what is so funny ? »

« Funny ? » JJ asked.

« yeah, you were laughing like mad. »

« Oh Pen just told us how, a tech asked her out… it's Lynch, right ? »

« Yeah… » Penelope answered embarassed because she hadn 't told Derek yet.

« What ? » derek asked.

« Someone from the tech pool asked our Pen out and he was babbling according to her, funny right ? »

« He surely was disturbed by her beauty. » he said with a light smile.

« You're sweet Derek…It was just afun story girls…the poor guy. »

« So did you say yes ? » derek asked.

« Not exacctly…I'm not ready. » she said looking away.

« Right… good. Well I need to go. See you later. » he said rather apologicatelly.

Penelope looked at his retreating back and turned towards the girls.

« I got to go. See you at lunch. »

« Kay… »

« That was weird. » Emily said.

« Do you think he's interested in her that way ? » JJ asked curiously.

« Don't know. He just seems to care a lot about her. »

« Well, we'll see what happen. » JJ finally said before leaving the room.


	30. I love you

**Chap. 30 I love you**

After thinking a lot about it Penelope finally agreed to go out with Kevin Lynch. The man seemed harmless and that was what she needed. He wasn't a hottie like Derek, Alex or even that b***** James, but he was cute in his own way.

She was still insecure, she hadn't date many men and after what happened with James that wasn't possible for her. The first thing that she liked in Lynch was that he didn't once look her with pity at seeing her disability.

He was what she needed to build a new life or so she thought.

The first date was awkward but sweet, they went to a little restaurant not too fancy and watched a movie afterwards. He walked her to Derek's house front door and kissed her lightly on the lips.

« Have a good night Penelope, that was a really good date. » Kevin said smiling.

« I had a great time too. We could do it some other time. » she answered.

« Sure. See you. » he said before walking back to his car.

Penelope entered the house and sighed happily.

« Yeah, he's harmless. » she thought.

She noticed the lights on in the kitchen and walked in.

« Hey. I thought you would go out. »

« Not tonight… I'm tired. So were you out with the girls ? »

« No, In fact I was out with Kevin Lynch. » she said blushing deeply.

« OH. So how was your date ? »

« Great. The guy is nice for once in my life I'm not afraid… »

« Cool. Just be careful, if the guy break your heart, i'll break his knees. »

Penelope giggled.

« You're such a good friend Morgan. » she said kissing his cheek.

« I'm tired…see you tomorrow and don't worry, Kevin seems really really kind. »

« Night princess. »

He stared at her retreating back and sighed.

* * *

Penelope went on with her relationship with Kevin. Derek began to hear some rumors about Lynch and a bet and he warned his friends he really didn't want her to be hurt. She was such a kind soul; she deserved the best in this world.

« Derek, these are just office gossips, Kevin isn't that kind of guy. Believe me. He's gentle…it's not just about sex. »

« So you two had sex hum ? »

« Hem yes, it's normal after six months… I'm not afraid of him and i trust him so why not ? »

« Hem ok… I really don't want to know that kind of news. » he said uncomfortably.

« Come on you're my best friend and your sex life is so active… you can't be shy about it. »

« I… never mind. You're right it's only gossip i guess. »

« Derek I really love you but stop acting like my dad. I'm ok. I've never been happier. After what happened with James, i never thought I would allow another man to touch me but Kvin came along and he's ok. We're ok. »

« Ok, i get it. You're happy so I'm happy. And you know that I love you too right ? »

« Of course silly boy. » she said tears shinning in her eyes.

She looked at his retreating back and sighed.

**A/N : Really sorry for the long long update, I was too busy ! I'll try to update soon ! let me know what you think !**


	31. Truths

**Chap. 31 Truths**

**A/N : As my story is completely AU, some characters appearance is non chronological with the show. I don't own CM.**

Penelope couldn't stop the tears that were falling down her eyes. She took a taxi to come back home Derek having left the Bureau a long time ago.

She gave the driver the address and stared blankly at the rain falling on the windows.

« Stupid, stupid Penelope. » she thought.

Derek was surprised but happy to find Tamara at his place when he came back from work. Luckily work was rather calm these days and he had planned a night out with his girlfriend of six months now. He never really told Penelope that he was seeing Tamara. His relationship with Penelope has been off since she had warned him about being involved with a victim sister. He had told her to back off and ever since that day she had withdrawn step by step from their friendship. The irony was that they were still leaving together; their relationship was cordial but not what it once had been. They came back from work together, even have some dinner together but Penelope was rather tight lips about her private life now and Derek had followed her path.

He knew that she wouldn't be there tonight; she had planned a night with Lynch. Just thinking about that guy was pissing him off. The rumors hadn't stopped yet and despite his warnings Penelope had taken Lynch' side. He just hoped that all that rumors were wrong for Penelope 'sake.

Penelope paid the taxi driver and turned towards Derek's house. How she wished to have her own place. It was so strange to live with Derek now that they weren't the best of friends. She missed her best friend and was feeling rather lonely. She loved Emily and JJ but Derek had been one of the first people she trusted since…

She dismissed that thoughts and walked towards the door. She heard some music inside and quickly wiped her tears. She chuckled lightly, she should be a sight to look… he clothes were soaked by the rain, her eyes surely red and puffy by now…

She sighed heavily and entered the house. Her eyes saw something she wished she would never saw again.

After having an early dinner with Tamara, they sat lazily in his living room. Quickly the heat rose and she was straddling him.

« Baby, we better go to the bedroom. » he managed to say between kisses.

« Why ? you said your friend… Penelope, right ? won't be here. That is why I came…we're all alone at YOUR place for once. » she said before kissing him hard.

« right. » was all he replied before responding to her passion.

Some time later, they were so engrossed in their love battle that they didn't heard the front door being open.

That is when they heard a soft « I'm sorry. » that thy looked up meeting Penelope's eyes.

Penelope knew that Derek was seeing someone, yet she had decided to trust him when he told her he wasn't involved with Tamara Barnes…she had been wrong.

She was petrified and soon realized the situation. She felt the blood rushing to her head and quickly turned her back to them.

« Hem…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. I know that I said I wouldn't be here.. . I'm just picking some things and I'm gone. »she managed to say with a loud enough voice.

She felt her insides turn and quickly left the room before heading upstairs.

Derek felt the blood leaving his body when he heard Penelope soft voice. Eh looked up to meet her red and hurt eyes. He quickly covered Tamara with a blanket nearby and managed to grab a cushion to cover his most intimate parts.

He wondered what to say but after her somewhat confused speech, Penelope left.

« Penelope wait. » he said frustrated.

« Baby, let her go… it's not as if she had never seen a man naked before and she's right she shouldn't be here. »

Derek threw her a puzzled look.

« This is her home as well. » he replied coldly.

« No, this is your home and you being a good best friend allowed her to live with you. It's been what one year? She should find her own place. »

« Listen, I'm not arguing with you about it. »

« Right. At least now she knows that we're together. I know that this is not easy with your job and our encounter but I should be allowed to know your friend now. Don't you think? »

« Of course. I'll plan a meeting. Just a minute, I'm going to check on her. »

He quickly grabbed his jeans and went upstairs.

Penelope's head was hurting by now. She was sad, hurt and lonely. She grabbed a bag and quickly put some stuff in it.

She was a fool to always believe people. First Kevin, now Derek. Why did she have to meet liars ?

She quickly wiped her tears and closed her bag. She took a look at the doorway and met with Derek's eyes.

« Don't worry, I'm done. »

« Where are you going ? At Lynch's ? »

He didn't miss the hurt look in her eyes when he mentioned her boyfriend.

« Hell no ! I'll go to Em's or JJ's. »

« Were you crying? Your eyes are red and puffy. »

« It doesn't matter I'm sorry I interrupted you. I didn't know you would be here with your… girlfriend. » She replied bitterly.

« Listen Garcia. I know I should have told you about us but… »

« It doens't matter. I just hope i won't be right, like you were. »

« What do you mean ? » he asked puzzled.

« You mean the rumors were true ? » he finally asked after some silence.

« No everything's alright… just a little fight. » she lied.

« If you're happy, I'm happy. I didn't mean to intrude in your personal life. I guess living here with you made me think I was right to tell you so… » she added.

« No, no…Pene… »

« Derek honey, I feel lonely here. » Tamara said from downstairs.

Derek sighed.

« You should go. I don't want to spoil your night. Can you call me a cab, please ? »

« I can drive you… »

« No… that's ok… just a cab. »

« ok… I didn't mean for you to find out like that. »

« That's ok…we haven't been that close these past few months. »

« I'll call you a cab. » he said turning back.

Pen elope stared at his muscular back and called for him.

« Derek ? »

« Yeah ? »

« I'll be gone by the end of the week. It's your home I shouldn't have stayed that long. »

« You can stay… »

« You and I both know that it's not right. You should be able to spend the time here with your… Tamara whenever you want without me being in the way. »

« You weren't on the way… Penelope we're still friends. »

« I know… Don't let her wait. »

10 minutes later, she was gone, her heart heavier than before.

« Where to Madam ? »

« The airport. »

**A/N: Let me know what you think! And sorry for the grammar or spell mistakes.**


	32. Disappearance

**Chap. 32 Disapperance**

**A/N : Hi guys… I'm so sorry for this long update but I moved from France to London so I've been kind of busy.**

**I hope you'll still like the story. R&R.**

_10 minutes later, she was gone, her heart heavier than before._

_« Where to Madam ? »_

_« The airport. »_

Derek woke up entangled in Tamara's arms the next morning. He kissed her shoulder and got up.

He passed Penelope's room on his way downstairs and sighed.

He decided to call her later. He went on the kitchen and cooked a breakfast for Tamara and he.

Tamara stirred when he entered the bedroom again.

« Good morning sleepyhead. » he said softly.

« Good morning. Oh you're so sweet. » she said giggling.

He smiled and joined her in the bed… All thoughts about Penelope gone.

« I'm coming. » Alex said rather impatiently. He was angry for whoever dared disturb his sleep.

He abruptly opened the door and looked surprised to see his friend.

« What are you doing here princess ? »

« I screwed up big. » she only said before burying her head in his chest.

He gathered her in his arms for some minutes before grabbing her bag and pulling her inside.

Tamara wad long gone when Derek realized that he needed to speak to Penelope. Things were going very well with Tamara and who knew ? maybe he would soon give his mother those grandbabies she was yearning for .

He tried Penelope's cell but it was disconnected. Then, he decided to call at Em and JJ 's to check where his girl was.

He became more than worried when he learned that neither JJ nor Emily had seen Penelope since they left the BAU.

« Where are you princess ? » he wondered loudly allowing himself to call her with a nickname he hadn't used for a long time.

Alex was softly patting his sleeping friend's back. He was angered towards the two men close too pen in DC. He thought about he could do to kevin for using his friend and then to Derek for being so distant with her. He was sure that with Pen in Quantico things could change between Derek and Penelope. He was wrong Penelope dated that Lynch guy while Derek hooked up with another woman. Nevertheless he was so sure that those two…

His thoughts were interrupted by Penelope's voice.

« Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. »

« Hey that's nothing… you feeling better ? »

« A little. I need to call my boss and ask for some days off. »

« Okay. »

« Oh my god I left Mckey there…I'm an horrible person. »

« Don't worry. pretty boy won't let him starve. »

« yeah right. I won't be gone for long anyway. » she said grabbing her phone.

Come Monday, derek was evn more worried for Penelope. Her phone was disconnected and nobody had seen her. He went to Lynch's place but the poor guy vivbly didn't know where his girlfriend was.

He came at work with tired eyes.

«H ey Morgan you had late nights this weekend or what ? » Prentiss said jockingly .

« No, I was busy looking for Penelope. »

« And ? Did you find her ? »

« No… she was not with Lynch either… »

« Sorry to interrupt you guys but meeting in 5 minutes. » JJ said from her office door.

« Hello. We have another case. Just for your information Kevin Lynch will be our temporary TA until Garcia's return. »

« What ? Where is she ? » Derek asked alarmed.

« She just took some days off she will be back by the end of the week. »

« Where is she ? »

« I don't know and it's not our problem right now, Agent Morgan. » Hotch repleid coldly.

Derek frowned and remained silent while JJ briefed them about the case.

« Good morning sunshine. » Alex said to Penelope on Monday morning.

« Godd morning. »

« Coffee's ready. I'm sorry I have to go to work. »

« I know… don't worry… I will have a walk in the city. »

« Maybe you should pay a visit to Fran. »

« Sure. That's a good idea. » she said smiling.

Fran Morgan was surprised but rather pleased to see Penelope at her door.

« Penelope ! how are you honey ? You came with Derek. »

She immediately noticed her cold stance at Derek's mention.

« No, i came alone. I arrived Saturday but I spent some time with Lex before paying you a visit. »

« I'm glad you came. Come in. How are you dear ? »

« I'm fine. » she said.

« Who are you trying to fool ? now tell me what's wrong. » Fran told her pulling her in the living room.

Meanwhile, the team was on their way to Arizona for a new case. Derek sighed knowing that he couldn't be 100% focused on the case without knowing Penelope was safe wherever she was.


	33. Mother talk

Chap. 33 Mother talk

« So you're telling me that the guy you were seeing was going out with you because of a bet?" Fran asked with disbelief.

"I caught him on the phone talking about it? He was even talking about the rape. God I trusted him. He just killed the little hope I had… then I discover that Derek has a girlfriend… I thought we were friends…"

"Hush, Penelope. You just had to deal with too much stuff at a time. It will be okay."

"I knew I should have moved out a long time ago… his girlfriend's right…"

"She has no rights to make comments about it. That's Derek home…"

"Yes but she was right. I have to find my own place urgently. Or maybe I should move back here. I can't face the pool tech… they're horrible how can they make a bet about sleeping with a disabled woman? I thought he liked me… I'm just stupid…maybe he's right I was just too happy to have James and disappointed afterwards."

"Penelope you're not making any sense. You're not disabled anymore…"

"I was when we started going out… I just regained my full mobility some weeks ago."

"What he did is awful but you have to move on. The wounds are fresh but they will heal and you have to keep your life on tracks."

"You're right, they took me so much… I have to keep going…"

"Good. What about Derek?"

"I know I shouldn't have told him to not get involved with her. It wasn't my business… we're so distant. So far from what we once were. It wasn't a good idea to live and work together…"

"You'll sort things out. I know that you still care for each other… you just have to find your way back."

"Yeah."

"So tell me how is that Tamara?"

"She's tall, gorgeous, really beautiful grandbabies material…" Penelope said with a faraway look.

"You'll have your happy ending too sweetie." Fran said putting her hand on hers.

"Maybe maybe." Penelope said smiling sadly.

The case was quickly closed. On their way back, Derek decided to call his mom.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"Derek, baby. How are you?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"Good. You're sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. I'm just worried about Penelope."

"Why? What happened to her?"

"She took some time off and she just disappeared, I don't know where she is."

"She was here in Chicago."

"Really… was? Where is she?"

"She left for California. Something to do with Esther or something like that."

"Oh… Is Alex with her?" he asked visibly.

"I don't think so. She told me she could handle things alone."

"Mom…"

"I know… but what could I do?"

"Nothing…thanks. I'll call you later."

"Ok. Just take good care of Penelope son. She's one friend of a kind."

"I know…" he said before hanging on.

"One friend of a kind." He whispered thoughtfully.

Meanwhile Penelope was determined to go on with her life. And what was best than getting Esther back? So she stood there ready to knock at her childhood home.


	34. Esther

**Chap.34 Esther**

**I am so sorry about leaving my stories like that. I just had quite a few changes in my life and I just lost my inspiration. I also had a lot of doubts about my writing or rather my English… ****part of because of nasty reviews. Well I will try to make some efforts and finish any pending stories I may have. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story and who encouraged me to go on. I hope I won't disappoint you. R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

**Reminder: After breaking up with Kevin and discovering that Derek was involved with Tamara, Penelope decides to head back to California to take Esther back home with her.**

_**From last chapter**_

_Meanwhile Penelope was determined to go on with her life. And what was best than getting Esther back? So she stood there ready to knock at her childhood home._

Penelope never thought she would see him again. She stayed speechless when HE opened the door.

Maybe coming was not such a good idea.

"What do we have here?" James said with a big smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asked annoyed.

"Nice to see you too Penelope…" he snickered.

"Where is Eddie?" Penelope asked aggressively.

"Hey calm down..." he said stepping back.

She entered and looked around her. She called for her elder brother who appeared after a few minutes.

"What are you doing here?" ¨Eddie asked coldly.

"I came for Esther."

"Why now?"

"This is my car. I want her back now that I can walk again."

"Should we congratulate you?" he asked sneakily.

She looked elsewhere then looked straight into his eyes.

"I want my car back where is it and where are my keys?"

"I will give you your keys, and then you will never come back here…"

"Don't worry about that."

He went into the living room and came back with the set of keys. He was handing the keys to her when James grabbed them and went to outside.

Penelope was surprised.

"What the hell…" she wondered out loud.

She quickly followed him outside and saw him enter the garage.

"You want Esther PENELOPE? So just come and take the keys from me." James said with a devilish smile.

Penelope frowned then walked to the garage with a determined look.

Derek tried to call her cell once again but it went straight to voicemail.

He left a new message.

"Baby g… Penelope this is me once again just call me back. I... I am worried."

He hung up and resumed to his work promising himself to try again later.

"James! Give me my keys…"

He laughed and sat inside Esther then he left the garage slowly. Penelope quickly stood in the way to try stopping him. He did not slow down wanting to scare her off. He just realized what happened when he saw Eddie kneeling besides Penelope body.

"What have you done James?" Eddie asked looking at him with scared wide eyes.

_**A/N: **__**I know it is short and I am mean to stop here…. But that will be all for today I fear. R&R**_


	35. Brother realization

**Chap.35 Brother realization**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and I am also very sorry not being able to update more often.**

**I still don't own Criminal Minds**

When she regained consciousness, she felt so much pain through all her body that she could not help but cry. She looked at her surroundings and realized that she was in a basement. She tried to get up but the pain was unbearable and fell back on the worn couch she was lying on.

"Where am I?" she wondered before losing consciousness once again.

Meanwhile Ed and James were talking animatedly in the living room.

"We need to get her to the hospital"

"No! I don't want to have other problems with the Justice. "James shouted.

"We will both have problems if something happen to her."

"Something already happened to her." James said bitterly.

"Why did she have to come? This B*** is after me… she deserved what happened after all that happened to me because of her." he added a while after.

"Don't talk about her like that, she is my sister." Eddie said angrily.

"OH! You're taking her side now? You knew that she always wanted me and once she obtained what she was longing for, she accused me of raping her as if I needed to rape her sorry a**"

Eddie was shocked to hear his friend talk like that in front of him. He was discovering a side of him that he did not like at all. Was Penelope right all this time? Did he rape her and turned everyone against her, leaving her no choice then to leave the city and try to rebuild her life?

Eddie was conflicted; he knew that he was wrong. Penelope was his sister despite what happened, he did not want anything bad happening to her. He needed to know the truth.

"James, did you rape my sister?"

James seemed surprised by this unexpected question.

"Why are you asking? Why now? You never doubted me before."

"You are different… You are showing me a side of you I did not know. I know that Penelope had a crush on you… we all knew that and maybe something happened… We used to tease her about you and she clearly said that if one day you try to do something with her she would never trust you enough to let it happen… For her you were unreachable… I realize now, I was blinded by shame and by your really persuasive words but maybe you did rape her, you thought that because she had a crush on you she would be more than willing to kiss you or god knows what else… but despite her young age Penelope has always been clever and we were the stupid one. God… Penelope."

Eddie stared at his friend with angry eyes and walked passed him.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"I am helping my sister like I should have all those years ago."

He went towards the basement but did not go far, he felt a sharp pain on his head before everything went black.


	36. Trapped

**Chap.36 Trapped**

Thanks for all the reviews. I did not want to let anyone down by not finishing my stories.

Here is another chapter.

I don't own CM.

I apologize for any grammatical errors or other mistakes. English is not my mother tongue.

_From last chapter_

_"You are different… You are showing me a side of you I did not know. I know that Penelope had a crush on you… we all knew that and maybe something happened… We used to tease her about you and she clearly said that if one day you try to do something with her she would never trust you enough to let it happen… For her you were unreachable… I realize now, I was blinded by shame and by your really persuasive words but maybe you did rape her, you thought that because she had a crush on you she would be more than willing to kiss you or god knows what else… but despite her young age Penelope has always been clever and we were the stupid ones. God… Penelope."_

_Eddie stared at his friend with angry eyes and walked passed him._

_"Where are you going?" James asked._

_"I am helping my sister like I should have all those years ago."_

_He went towards the basement but did not go far, he felt a sharp pain on his head before everything went black._

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV

Eddie woke up with a huge headache. He touched his head and could feel the huge bump already formed by the blow.

He realized that he was in the basement and this made him get up quickly.

Penelope was still passed out on the couch and this worried him. She had been run over by the car and her condition could be bad, really bad. He berated himself for his weakness. First, the rape, then this. He sat beside her and stroked her cheek. She stirred and looked at him confused.

"Eddie" she said groggily.

"Penny, how are you?"

"Why do you care and where am I?"

"You don't remember? James, the car… he bumped into you"

"Oh Yes. But if he hurt me shouldn't I be in a hospital?"

Pen he locked you in the basement and then when I tried to help you, he hit me and locked me with you. I am so sorry…"

She tried to get up but her body was not really cooperative.

"You should not move. Who knows what your injuries are?"

"Oh now you care about my welfare? I have been doing well on my own these past few years thank you."

"I am so sorry. I believe you. James is sick, he was just so convincing at that time and I was just ashamed of all this mess, the talks about our family..."

She didn't let him finish.

"I was your sister but you rejected me for HIM! He took my dignity, my family and friends Eddie! I was so heartbroken I had to leave. Then this accident happened and even then you did not care enough to help me… I don't want to hear your apology. It's too late."

"I understand but let me make it up to you this time. I will not let anything happen to you once again. Who knows what he is up to?

Penelope did not reply. She closed her eyes asking herself why those things were happening to her.

Derek was now freaking out. He had called Alex and his mom to see if they had heard anything from Penelope, but like him they did not have a clue about her whereabouts. They guessed she had Esther back now and was on her way back to Virginia.

Despite his own judgment, he decided to listen to them and wait a few more days before doing anything.

"James, you can't leave us here. I am sure people are wondering where we are. It's been 2 days now."

"Shut the f*** up! Do you think I am stupid! If I let you go, you are going to speak to the police about the rape and the accident…. I will go to jail. There is no way in hell I am going to let that happen!"

"let's make a deal, if you let us out, we are not going to say anything. I just want Penelope to be safe, she needs to see a doctor."

Eddie was worried sick about his baby sister. Since waking up, after being knocked over by the car, she had been in and out if consciousness several times. She needed to go to the hospital for a CT scan.

"No!"

"She can die and then what's going to happen. You will go to jail man. Let us go and all will be sorted.'

Eddie saw something flicker in his "friend's" eyes but it quickly disappeared.

James left some food in the basement and left the basement without a word.


End file.
